Disconnected
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: The phone line is dead, no one is going to hear your screams..."They're here." Goten cried, there was a loud crash. "Goten don’t hang up." Trunks cried. The the sound of a gunshot in the background was heard. Then nothing. Complete
1. Goodbye

Author: Well peoples, another angst. This chap is a flashback, no warnings or whatever that I need to tell you about. I hope u enjoy this though, mebe it'll catch yur interest or whatever.

* * *

"Mom I'm gay."

There was silence in the room and then a sharp crack as the boy's mother slapped his cheek in anger.

Goten kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to block the torrent of tears that threatened to escape.

He felt betrayed. All he had wanted to do was confide in his mother, he had trusted her enough to let down his barriers if only momentarily to tell her his secret.

"Get out."

Goten felt his throat tighten, still fighting to keep his tears in. Those two words were _not_ what he had ever wanted to hear from his mother.

"Mom." He pleaded.

Chi-Chi raised her hand and turned her head away from him. "No, I don't want you here anymore." She glared at him hatefully. "I don't want some queer in my house."

That was all Goten could take and he broke down in tears. "Please, don't do this to me, I love you!" He sobbed.

"You should have thought about that before you became a pervert." She spat. "Now get out."

Goten was by then trembling as he moved toward the door, hoping that this was some kind of cruel joke. But it wasn't and his mother simply stared at him through icy eyes as he left his childhood home for the last time.

He paused in the doorway, maybe in shock that this nightmare was actually his reality.

Goten jumped away as the door slammed behind him, his mother obviously tired of him wasting her space.

"This isn't happening." His breath was ragged.

He shook his head roughly and tangled his fingers in his hair, trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"Trunks." He murmured to himself.

His heart fluttered at the thought of his crush. The boy didn't know obviously, Goten had feared his secret coming out and had just witnessed the cruelty of truth.

"He won't treat me like that, I know he won't." Goten whispered. "If anything he's my friend."

With that final thought he took into the air and shot in the direction of Capsule Corp.

The wind rushed into his face as he flew with desperation toward his sanctuary.

"Hey Goten!"

The dark haired boy started in surprise and paused in the air to glance around him.

"Goten!" The voice said again.

He looked behind him and felt his breath hitch in fear at the figure hovering before him.

"Dad."

Goku waved happily at his youngest. "Hey Goten, what are you doing around these parts?"

Goten nervously looked around him. "I was going over to see Trunks." He whispered.

Goku seemed to think this over. "Hm, okay, but weren't you supposed to be at home with your mother?"

Goten laughed grimly. "Yeah, she said I could leave." His smiled was strained.

Goku grinned. "Alright then, I'll see you at home later." He waved.

Goten bowed his head. "I doubt it." He said softly.

They parted ways and Goten continued his flight toward his last hope. If Trunks didn't help him he didn't know what he would do.

He blinked in surprise as the thought hit him, he would be alone.

Thankfully he had not been far from the huge house and he spied it looming before him.

He could sense Trunks ki outside, the boy was training. Goten winced, Trunks had asked him earlier if he had wanted to spar with him.

He flew over the roof and spied the lavender beauty kicking at some invisible enemy and Goten smiled softly to himself.

"Please help me Trunks." He prayed.

Goten fell to the ground tiredly, not bothering with a soft landing, his eyes sought after the one person who would never stop loving him.

There he was, the beauty from his dreams, Trunks.

He staggered toward his friend, in his heart knowing the boy wouldn't turn him away.

"Trunks." He called softly.

The boy turned away from his training in curiosity. His eyes widened at Goten's torn clothes.

"Goten, what happened to you?" He demanded as he went to his friend.

Goten cracked a tired grin. "I fell." He said lamely.

Trunks shook his head. "Goten why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be at home studying."

Goten bit his lip. "Y-yeah, studying." He whispered.

Trunks frowned. "What's wrong Goten?"

Goten sobbed and threw himself into Trunks arms, the older boy automatically pulled him to his chest in comfort.

"Please Trunks, just help me forget." Goten whimpered, leaning into the hug.

Trunks awkwardly patted Goten's head, trying to sooth the boy.

"Don't worry Goten, we'll figure this out." He reassured.

"Thank you Trunks." Goten whispered into his chest, breathing in his scent.

Trunks nodded to himself. "Now tell me Goten, what happened?" He asked.

Goten shifted uncomfortably. "My mom kicked me out." He murmured.

"What?!" Trunks gasped.

Goten nodded slightly, hesitant to tell the boy why.

"Why the hell would she do that to you?" Trunks demanded angrily.

"I told her I was gay." Goten whispered.

"What?" Trunks leaned in closer to hear Goten's reply.

The younger clenched his eyes shut tightly. "I told her I was gay." He ground out.

He felt heartbroken when Trunks stiffened in his arms, especially when he untangled their limbs from one another. Goten looked up sadly at his friend.

"Y-you're gay?" Trunks repeated.

"What's wrong with that?" Goten sniffed.

Trunks spluttered, holding out his hands as though to ward off the other. "N-nothing."

Goten's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath for courage. "Prove it." He said firmly.

He leaned forward and locked lips with the startled boy, forcing his tongue into the warm mouth and surprising Trunks even more with his boldness.

Trunks gained his senses quickly though, his eyes widening as he pushed Goten away in panic, breaking the kiss and throwing the boy to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" He cried.

Goten laughed softly as he remained on the ground. "You too Trunks?" He shook his head, smiling to himself. "I should have known."

Trunks trembled, confused as to what to do. He wanted to help his friend, but society's judgmental views had been drilled into his head and he felt disgusted by the younger boy.

"Goten why?" He wondered.

Goten shrugged, eyes watery as he looked up brokenly at his longtime friend. "It's just me." He replied sadly. "I don't know why no one will accept that."

"Can't you get help or something, I'm sure there are people out there." Trunks tried.

Goten laughed harshly. "Right Trunks." He shook his head, rising to his feet.

Trunks flinched back slightly and Goten smiled at him despite this.

"I hope you have a good life Trunks." He said. "Who knows, we might see each other again."

Trunks frowned. "What do you mean?"

Goten slowly moved away from the lavender haired boy. "I'm leaving Trunks, I don't have a place in everyone's perfect lives." He shrugged. "It's better if I just go."

Trunks felt his breath hitch in fear. "You're leaving me?" He repeated in disbelief.

Goten's dark orbs narrowed. "No one _here_ wants me." He replied, silently challenging Trunks to prove otherwise.

Trunks' brain was on overload though, he knew that if he gave Goten the words he wanted, the boy would stay with him. But he was still confused, he didn't know if he felt the same way about the young Son.

Goten smirked after awhile. "Didn't think so Trunks." He turned away from the Briefs boy, waving over his shoulder. "See ya."

Trunks watched mutely as Goten walked away, not knowing that he wouldn't be seeing his friend for a long time.

* * *

Author: Well that's it for now, review and hopefully I'll have the next chap ready. :_laughs_: Ja ne!

-Red


	2. Who?

Author: Ok peoples, I hope the first thing was ok, now to the future! :_sweatdrops_: Well they're older now at least.

* * *

animeprincess1452: Thanks for the review! I'm glad u like it so far :_grins_: hopefully you'll still like it, u know how evil I get with goten. 

muska27: Well now he's figured out that he does indeed like Goten, but he's not going to openly admit he's gay. :_winks_: Don't worry, this _will_ be shounen ai.

* * *

Trunks stared into the rain wistfully. He hated being stuck inside but he preferred dryness over being wet any day. 

The weather went along with his mood though, after all, the rain was all he deserved. He would never be able to forget the wrong he unleashed upon his best friend, the pain.

Goten.

He sighed tiredly, it had been five years since anyone had heard word from Goten, five years since the sixteen year old had been abandoned by everyone he trusted.

True Chi-Chi had later felt guilty for reacting so harshly, but it didn't bring Goten back. Trunks felt guilty too since he was the last one to speak to the boy and obviously had made no move to stop him from leaving.

No one could find him either, Goku had refused to help, ashamed at his wife's behavior and Vegeta simply did not want anything to do with the "third class fool of a Son" as he so kindly put it.

Trunks had tried to collect the dragonballs, intent on finding his friend but someone beat him to the punch and a wish was used by an unknown person.

Trunks rose from his seat, tiredly glancing around his spacious office.

"Kami Goten, I wish you would just come back to me." He murmured.

There was silence in the room as he turned in on himself, his thoughts had become his company over the years and only one thought repeated itself constantly.

"I have to find Goten."

_Ring! _

Trunks jumped in surprise as his office phone broke the silence, his eyes were wide as he stared at the phone.

He rubbed his eyes as he picked up. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but there's a Mr. Son on line one." His secretary informed him.

"Thanks Kimi." He sighed.

He really wasn't in the mood to speak with Gohan right now but he owed the man, he was one of the only ones who had helped him search for Goten.

He pressed the correct button and nodded to himself as the soft crackle of static rose to inform him that the caller was on the loud speaker.

"Hey Gohan." He greeted.

A soft chuckle filled the room and Trunks felt his heart stop.

"So now you have a thing with my brother?" The light voice grinned.

"W-who?" Trunks whispered.

"Has it been so long that you don't recognize my voice Trunks?"

Trunks fell heavily into his seat.

"Goten."

* * *

Author: :_laughs__ insanely_: It's so short! I know, it's not even a full 2 pages! :_grins_: U can't expect me to have a full chap so soon after posting though, I don't work that fast, sorry. Just wanted them to meet again after all that meanness. Don't worry, next chap will be normal length. Review! 

-Red


	3. Picking up the Pieces

Author: Look! It's so much longer then the other ones! Just some catching up in this chap, we'll see what happened to Goten in the next chap. Enjoy!

----------

LinaoftheWolves: Um, I'm glad u like it, sorry 'bout yur fic.

animeprincess1452: :_laughs_: My other 'hurt' stories, :_grins_: very good way of describing them.

Female-Fighter: Well I hope u like the next chap :_grins_: don't go out of order.

----------

Trunks rushed around his apartment in a hurry. Goten was coming to see him. He felt elated as he checked his reflection once more.

He still couldn't believe this was happening, after so long, Goten was finally coming home. He sighed as he recalled their earlier conversation over the phone.

_Flashback_

_"Has it been so long that you don't recognize my voice Trunks?" _

_Trunks fell heavily into his seat. _

_"Goten."_

_"Ding ding, tell him what he's won." Goten grinned. "I take it I'm on speakerphone? Why don't you pick up the receiver so we can talk like normal people." He chuckled. _

_Trunks' nerveless fingers fumbled with the buttons as he picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. _

_"H-hello?" _

_"Still here Trunks, geez, loosen up man." There was a soft laugh. "You sound as though you've seen a ghost or something." _

_This seemed to snap Trunks out of his daze and he gripped the receiver desperately to his ear. "I l-love you Goten." He said in a rush. _

_Silence met his words and he felt his heart clench in fear. "Hello?" His stomach was in worried knots. _

_He released his held breath in a soft sob. _

_"S-shit." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Why was I so stupid?" He hiccupped. _

_"I ask myself that everyday." _

_"Goten?" Trunks perked up in relief, he hadn't hung up after all._

_Goten seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't think I won't hang up Trunks, I was close." He warned. _

_Trunks nodded to himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered. _

_He could almost picture Goten scowling. "No, don't waste your empty words on me, it won't work." He growled. _

_"I'm sorry, I won't say anything else." Trunks conceded. _

_"Good, because I don't need your sympathy." Goten growled. "My life's been a living hell without your shit." _

_Trunks began to speak but stopped himself in fear of crossing Goten. _

_"Go ahead Trunks, what were you going to ask me?" Goten pushed him on._

_"Where have you been?" Trunks felt tears coming._

_"__America__." _

_"How did you end up there?" Trunks gasped in surprise. "In fact, how did you even get there, it's so expensive!" _

_"Remember how you told me you would always be there to help me out?" Goten began hesitantly. _

_Trunks frowned. "Yes." He replied uncertainly. _

_Goten chuckled. "Well, I owe you a lot of money." He said. "In fact, I took enough to start a new life." _

_"How did you get my account information though?" Trunks wondered, not even slightly worried about his missing fortune. _

_Goten sighed. "I can't believe you would forget something like that, hello Trunks, I was with you when you started the account, of course I'm going to have the information I need." _

_Trunks flushed. "Oh, right." He murmured. _

_"So I'm going to be paying you back next time I see you." Goten said. _

_"No!" Trunks replied in denial. "I don't need it, you keep whatever you want." _

_Goten snorted. "Trunks you know how us Sons are, I'm going to pay you back whether you like it or not." _

_"But Goten-" Trunks tried._

_"That's not the reason I called though." Goten interrupted, slightly annoyed that he had gotten so off track. _

_Trunks frowned. "It was a surprise to hear your voice." He said truthfully. _

_Goten chuckled on the other line. "I bet it was, but anyway, I just wanted to let you know I was in town." _

_Trunks froze and he forgot to breath. This was amazing, not only was he able to speak to Goten after so long, now he was getting to see the lost boy. _

_"Trunks?" Goten questioned. _

_The boy gasped for air and laughed shakily. "R-really?" _

_Goten's smile was evident in his voice. "I need to do a few things over there." He explained. _

_"Well, come on over to my place if you don't have anywhere to stay." Trunks offered hurriedly. _

_"No worries, I've got a place already." Goten assured. _

_Trunks was slightly put down. "Oh, okay." He nodded. _

_"But tell you what, I'll swing by your place if that's alright with you. You know, maybe we can catch up on a few things." Goten suggested. _

_"Of course!" Trunks replied before Goten could withdraw his offer._

_"Okay then Trunks, I'll be seeing you." Goten grinned. _

_"Yeah, see ya." Trunks said in a slight daze. _

_"Bye." _

_There was a soft click as the line went dead and Trunks slowly hung up the phone. _

_He was coming, Goten was finally coming home! _

-----_End Flashback_-----

A sharp rapping at the front door broke Trunks thoughts and his head shot up in the direction of the sound.

It was finally time, he was going to see his best friend after waiting for so long.

He hurriedly moved to the door, he didn't want to keep Goten waiting any longer then he had to.

He smiled broadly as he pulled the door open. "Wel-" He began.

Trunks blinked in surprise at the figure standing before him, shocked to say the least.

"Goten?" He asked uncertainly.

The youth smiled and waved slightly. "Hey there."

Goten had changed a _lot_ over the years, he was thin, that was the first, and very obvious thing Trunks noticed about his childhood friend.

He was also pale, and the black, skintight clothes he wore clashed very much with his features.

Goten's eyes had remained the same though, they still held secret mischief within them. But there was something else within those dark orbs, something painful.

Goten was broken.

"Trunks?"

The voice broke through his inward musing. Trunks shook his head to clear his thoughts and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I got lost for a second there."

Goten smirked. "I could see that."

Trunks smiled nervously. "D-do you want to come in?" He offered.

Goten pushed past him into the house. "I think that's the reason you invited me over here Trunks."

Trunks blinked. Goten had also become very blunt.

The Son glanced around the spacious apartment and nodded. "I should have expected this for you Trunks." He shook his head. "You always went for the "normal" things in life."

Trunks frowned. "Normal?" He repeated.

Goten smirked. "You were always trying so hard to be normal and not stand out." He shook his head. "You might as well try to turn a stone into water. It doesn't work."

"But Goten-" Trunks tried to protest.

The dark haired boy held up a halting hand. "Don't try to deny it Trunks, believe me, out of everyone I should know who you are."

Trunks understood the silent meaning behind Goten's words and he was right. His best friend of, well forever, was standing before him and in all truths Goten did in fact know everything there was to Trunks.

Trunks sighed and ran a hand through his faded locks, Goten noticed this nervous gesture and frowned.

"What did you do to your hair Trunks?"

Trunks blinked in surprise and tried to understand Goten's question. "My hair?"

Goten nodded. "You must have done something, it doesn't look the same somehow."

Trunks smirked. "Stress." He said simply.

Goten nodded in understanding. "Work?" He inquired.

"You."

Goten blinked in surprise. "You can't tell me you've been worried over me this entire time."

Trunks appeared haggard as he wrung his hands. "Goten I searched for you, believe me I did." He hid his face in his hands. "But the fucking dragonballs didn't work because some asshole got to them before I did and I couldn't sense your ki anymore."

"Sorry for being such an asshole." Goten smirked.

Trunks looked up in confusion. "What?"

"I took the dragonballs and made a wish to hide my energy." Goten explained.

Trunks mouth hung open in shock. "B-but why?!" He cried.

Goten's face cooled into an icy mask. "Why?" He shook his head. "Let's see, maybe because of the fact that my mother pretty much told me she hated me and then I have the one person I think I can trust ditch me when I admit my feelings to him."

Trunks winced at the harsh words sent in his direction.

"I made a mistake Goten, I admit it." Trunks tried to apologize.

"Too little too late." He smiled sadly. "I'm happy now Trunks, I just came back to tie off any loose ends I may have left in my hurry. I'm not coming back."

Trunks' heart clenched in his chest. He shut his eyes tightly against the pain and took a quivering breath.

"H-how long?" He asked softly.

Goten shrugged. "A week at the most, I doubt it if it'll take me longer then that."

Trunks' breath hitched. "Oh, I see." He murmured.

Goten raised a brow. "Do you really Trunks? Do you see _now_ what your words did in the long run?"

"I lost my best friend Goten, and with that I lost everything else." Trunks replied.

"I hate to say it, but you're right for once Trunks." Goten shook his head.

Trunks shook his head, breaking away the morbid thoughts. "Let's do something." He said suddenly.

Goten raised a curious brow. "_What_?" He frowned.

Trunks nodded to himself. "Yeah, let's do something fun together while you're here." He smiled brightly, a desperate light in his eyes.

Goten slowly nodded, uncertain as to Trunks' apparent sanity. "Okay, I'll play, what do you have planned?"

The lavender haired boy simply grinned as he pulled Goten up along with him.

"Just follow me." He replied excitedly.

----------

Author: Um, yeah, no clue where they're going but I suppose we'll all find out in the next chap. Please review! :_grins_: Gracias, ja ne!

-Red


	4. Moments

Ore No Kagami: :_grins_: It may end up leading to that but I'm not sure if Goten could handle the, um, _emotional_ trauma, :_grins_: he's been through so much u know. :_laughs_: Nah, I'm not sure what they're doing yet, we'll hafta see.

Alison Sky: Don't worry, Goten will be happy by the end of this fic :_smiles_: 'cus I adore him so much he'll get to have his way. :_grins evilly_: Whatever that may be.

animeprincess1452: Just a bit of revenge for when Trunks was mean to him. :_nods_: Yesh, Goten's gonna be very sneaky.

Galacia: :_grins_: Your review made me want to update. I'm glad you're enjoying all the fics of mine you've seen. :_laughs_: And very good ideas. :_thoughtfully_: I'll see if I can use some of them. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Goten stared at the pounding walls before them, lights flickered in hazardous flashes of color as the throbbing music drifted out of the club whenever the thick looking bouncers allowed customers within.

"You want to go clubbing?" He asked incredulously.

Trunks frowned. "You don't want to?" He asked hesitantly.

The dark figure smirked. "You should have warned me so I could've changed into more appropriate attire." He said fingering the silver chain around his slender neck.

Trunks raised a doubtful brow as he eyed Goten's current clothing. He was still wearing his tight leather clothing, but now that Trunks had a good chance to look at the material, he nodded in approval.

Goten's shirt rested above his naval which revealed a metallic gleam Trunks hadn't noticed before, the piercing was a nice touch. The material of the shirt was fishnet and allowed even more of the pale skin to show, while the slightly baggy pants hugged his hips tightly.

To top the look Goten had draped a dark trench coat over his shoulders, though that's where the sleeves stopped. They had been cut to reveal Goten's finely muscled arms, how could he not be muscled though, when he was the son of the strongest man on earth. Silk gloves had been pulled to the elbows so not too much could be seen past his biceps, not that Trunks was complaining, he was already flustered from what he was seeing.

"Goten, you look beautiful tonight." Trunks snapped back to the present.

Goten grinned and twirled slightly so that his long jacket moved around his legs. "You think so?" He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Trunks gulped and nodded, he was going to have to get control over himself if he were to get through the night in one piece.

"So do you want to go in?" He asked politely.

Goten grinned and took Trunks' hand, pulling him toward the long line of people. "This is where your high status comes in handy." He winked at his friend.

Trunks merely smiled as they pushed past the crowd and toward the guards. They received questioning looks until Trunks pulled out his ID and brandished any doubt of who he was.

The doors opened to them and the pair was blasted by a rush of sound as they stepped into the club.

"I'm going to get us some drinks!" Goten yelled above the roar.

Trunks nodded his consent and Goten left his side, struggling toward the brightly lit bar.

Trunks gazed around himself while he had the chance. The club was nice enough, one of his employees had mentioned it before in a friendly conversation and the Briefs youth had been curious ever since.

"Hey there." A silky voice greeted behind him.

Trunks turned in surprise when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and frowned at the man grinning at him.

"Um, hello." He eyed the stranger.

The tall figure seemed to smile brighter as he ran a hand through his own golden curls. "Care to dance?" He purred.

Trunks' mouth opened in shock and his eyes darted toward the bar where he had last seen Goten. He bit his lip in distress when he couldn't locate his date.

"Uh-" He began nervously.

"He's with me." A cool voice interrupted.

Trunks looked in relief as Goten strode forward with their drinks in his hands. He handed Trunks a glass and turned narrowed eyes onto the intruder.

"Why don't you get lost." Goten suggested with a cold sneer.

With a muttered curse the hot being walked away from the pair, Goten smirking triumphantly.

He turned to Trunks with a smug look and lifted a brow. "Well that was fun." He commented.

The lavender youth blushed and nodded. "Thanks." He muttered.

Goten smirked once more, but something else was present. Something primal and wanting.

"Shall we dance?" He extended his hand and bowed almost mockingly.

Trunks drained the rest of his glass and smiled brightly. "Of course." He took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

Swaying bodies filled their vision as the colored lights above haphazardly flashed down upon them. The entire room bounced with the music and the floor trembled with all the moving feet jumping upon it.

Goten still held his glass in one hand as he turned and began walking backward, silently guiding Trunks forward with his alluring charm. He swallowed down the burning liquid and crushed the glass in his hand, causing Trunks' eyes to widen in shock.

"Goten-" He began with worry.

The young Son grinned sexily and licked the palm of his hand which had been sliced open slightly, leaving behind a bright trail of blood. Trunks' eyes locked onto the flesh as Goten's tongue slid out to gently lap at the bleeding skin.

Damn he was sexy.

Trunks blinked in surprise at his thoughts but reasoned with himself that it was true. Without wasting more precious time, Trunks lunged forward and embraced Goten to his chest as he began to sway his hips with the music.

Goten's eyes lit in pleasure. "So you want to play that way?" He licked his lips slowly.

Before Trunks could question, Goten had flipped around, allowing his tight rear to brush against Trunks' lap. Blue eyes widened in delighted surprise and they began to dance.

Wild thoughts raced through Trunks barely coherent mind as he moved with his senses, allowing his body to carry him with the erratic beat of the crowd.

He groaned as Goten moved against him, grinding his hips into Trunks' crotch with each beat of the loud bass. This was going to be too much for Trunks, too much temptation right in his hands, as though on a silver platter.

Literally so, as he slid tickling fingers down to stroke Goten's smooth stomach, taking the time to flick the piercing as his hands roamed over the tan skin.

Goten chuckled deeply, lustfully, and continued his own torturous movements against the body behind him.

"Goten." Trunks murmured huskily.

Goten turned swiftly and captured Trunks' lips in a desperate kiss before he could say anything more. Trunks leaned forward eagerly as Goten slipped his tongue past Trunks' willing lips.

Trunks felt himself weakening. Fire raced through his being as the tender hands of the angel before him stroked his cheek in a loving manner. His eyes fluttered in utmost pleasure and he groaned throatily into the mouth pressed against his own.

Goten pulled away slowly, lips parted slightly as his breath huffed out in tiny puffs of heat. "Very nice." He grinned slyly.

Trunks felt as though he would pass out right then and there on the dance floor, the music flooded his senses and Goten's touches were sending him over the edge and into ecstasy.

"Fuck Goten, I want to ravage you right here." He moaned without thinking of his words.

Goten didn't seem to be put off by his confession and merely smiled prettily.

"We're here to have fun Trunks, I'm not letting you leave until we dance your feet raw!" He chuckled above the roar.

Trunks grinned and nodded, closing his eyes as he was swept up into the moment.

* * *

Four hours, six bottles of tequila, and two buses home -due to their intoxicated state- later, they found themselves back at Trunks' apartment.

Goten laughed as Trunks tripped in behind him. "I don't think you're used to that much alcohol in your body, are you dear?" He smirked.

Trunks gazed up dazedly at the beauty before him. He smiled in return. "Don't usually have reason to go out drinking." He slurred slightly.

Goten pulled him into the house and shut the door quietly behind them and made sure the lock were in place.

"Let's get you to bed." Goten struggled to help the drunken man up the stairs while supporting himself in the process.

Trunks leaned heavily onto the body presented to him, swaggering as he slipped numerous times.

Surprisingly enough they didn't end up falling to their deaths and made it safely to the room they planned on sharing.

"Now to get you something appropriate to wear." Goten mused.

Trunks fell onto the bed tiredly and waved his hand. "I'll sleep in my clothes." He murmured into the pillow his face was buried in.

Goten cocked an annoyed hip and he frowned down at Trunks in a parenting manner.

"Your clothes are dirty." He chided.

"I'll take a shower in the morning when I change." He retorted sleepily.

Goten crossed his arms haughtily. "You reek of alcohol and sweat, I'm not letting you fall asleep like that." He replied.

Trunks remained with his head in his pillow and listened intently as the footsteps left the room and clicked softly on the bathroom tiles. There was a slight squeak of the knob as the water was turned on and then the silent gurgle of warmth.

Goten came back into the room and smirked as he began to carry out his plan. "Fine Trunks, you stay here with your dirty self." His shirt flew in a high arc and landed on Trunks' head. "I'm going to take a shower."

Trunks perked up immediately and he turned toward the bright room where the unmistakable sound of a shower echoed. The rest of his drunkenness disappeared quickly and he licked his lips in anticipation.

He sighed dramatically for show though as he rose from bed. "Fine, you win Goten, I guess I'll take a shower." He said as he stepped toward the open door.

Upon entering his eyes fell onto the discarded pile of black clothing. His eyes shone with lust as he looked toward the shower curtain, the form of Goten was silhouetted in the soft spray of water.

He peeled off his own clothing only too quickly and dropped them beside Goten's. "May I join you in your shower?" He asked courteously.

There was a chuckle. "I'm not stopping you." Goten replied lightly.

"Mm, good." Trunks purred as he pulled back the curtain and revealed a very sexy sight.

Goten remained beneath the warm jet of water, suds of soap slowly washing away from his dark locks which retained their wild pose, he smirked when he saw Trunks staring.

"I know I'm hot, but please, you're letting in the cold." A twinkle lit in his eyes.

Trunks moved forward, never taking his gaze off the finely-toned, tan flesh which graced his shower. Goten's figure was slim, feminine in an arousing way.

The youth remained still, his arms hugging close to his chest. "Come on in stud." He murmured huskily.

Trunks touched into the shower and pulled the curtain closed behind him, in a way shutting them into their own world and keeping reality at bay.

A timid hand lifted to caress Goten's cheek and Trunks flushed as the dark haired beauty leaned into the touch. "You're so beautiful." He whispered delicately.

Dark eyes lidded with pent-up desire as Goten closed the space between them and connected their hot mouths together in a searing kiss. Tongues roamed and breaths were shared with one another as their lips crushed together, it was as though they were trying to swallow each other into oblivion.

Goten moaned as he pulled away, pink tinting his cheeks. "Trunks, why do you do this to me?" He whispered.

Trunks frowned in confusion as his back was pelted with warm water, his hair dripped into his eyes. "What do you mean?" He didn't want this experience to end, this is what he had been missing for so many years.

Goten put space between them, pushing his hands against Trunks' chest as his head bowed. "I can't have this with you." He supplied with no reasoning.

"But why Goten, I love you!" Trunks protested.

Goten growled, head shooting up in anger. "Which is exactly why I can't be involved." He said coldly.

He made move to pull away his arms abut Trunks grasped them firmly, brow furrowed in confusion as his eye caught sight of something.

"What is this?" He demanded without malice.

Goten turned away in shame. "It's nothing." He snapped.

Trunks ran a gentle finger across Goten's arm, lightly tracing the intricate paths of that riddled his skin with scars. Goten was cutting himself.

The grip tightened. "Why Goten." The voice was commanding now.

"Because I want to." He clenched his eyes shut as he tugged in vain. "Because I can."

Trunks' eyes narrowed dangerously as he struggled to contain his furious roar, he calmed his erratic breathing with difficulty and allowed his eyes to bore into Goten's soul.

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" He murmured in a dark, yet calm voice.

Goten ceased all movement and stared at Trunks with a slight fear tingeing his features. "Let go of me." He whispered, keeping his own rage in check, he was furious that he had been caught and by Trunks no less.

Trunks slowly lowered his hands and flinched slightly as they ran out of hot water at that moment. Cold beads threaded down his pale skin and Goten stared at him with some type of emotion glowing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Trunks." He said before exiting the cold shower, which strangely reflected their relationship at the present moment.

Trunks remained standing beneath the frigid rain of sorrow, it was happening to him again, Goten was leaving. This seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he looked up in panic.

"Goten!" He cried, lunging out of the shower without bothering to dry off. He slipped slightly but continued his momentum forward after the retreating figure.

He stumbled into his room and looked around hurriedly, his panicked mind did not take note of the dark clothes left on the bathroom floor. In his haste running out into the hallway, he collided with something warm and solid. He winced and looked up through his tears of regret.

Goten silently held out his hand to help Trunks onto his feet and Trunks whimpered pitifully as he took it.

"I'm sorry Goten, I didn't mean to be harsh, I was just worried for you." Trunks frowned.

Goten waved away the unnecessary apology and sighed deeply. "I was in the wrong this time, I shouldn't have gotten cross with you." He gestured toward his wrists. "I know it's wrong of me to do this but it just comes so naturally now." He said sadly.

Trunks nodded in defeat, this was something he wouldn't be able to deter Goten from. He blinked in owlish surprise as he realized they were both wearing nothing but the skin they were born with. He blushed hotly as his eyes strayed to certain areas and Goten smirked.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He grasped Trunks' hand and pulled him back into the room.

After turning off the wasted water and drying Trunks chilling body, the two males spread out on the bed they were to share. The sheet covering them wasn't enough to warm their skin but it kept the cold out nicely. Goten shivered slightly as he slid closer to Trunks' warmth and spooned against him. Trunks didn't question and remained still.

Goten cuddled him almost lovingly and Trunks relaxed, allowing his mind to stray into sleep.

Neither noticed the cold eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

Author: The end! Well of this chapter at least. Hm, who's the evil person stalking them? Will they ever be in an intimate relationship? And does anybody read this crap?! All this and more on the next riveting episode of Disconnected! :_winks_: Please review of course. Ja.

-Red


	5. Nightmarish Memory

Warning: I suppose I should do this :_shrugs_: um, cutting, implicationsof rape sort of. :_grins_: I know I'm being vague but i'm sure this thing doesn't matter anyway!

* * *

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: Yep, yep. They got really drunk. :_cheers_: More angst in this chap!

Galacia: :_perks__ up_: Mm, good idea with the selling of his body, I'm going to twist it a bit so I can use it. :_grins_: True he can't get close to Trunks, not when he's going to have to leave him again. :_chuckles_: I'm glad u like my other fics too, with the Trunks one I just had to bring him back so Goten wouldn't be sad! I luv Goten!

pokesat: Um, is that good or bad? :_pleads_: Please don't hate my fic! :_grins_: I hope u enjoy this chap though.

Erica: :_laughs_: Yur going to think all my evil people r Gohan now. :_smiles_: But no, it's someone tied with Goten though. :_grins_: I'm glad u decided to jump on this fic after the other one. I always enjoy the company!

seven maxwell: :_sweatdrops_: Well, u didn't have to wait too long ne? :_grins_: I'm glad yur reading my fic, I hope u enjoy this chap.

Ore No Kagami: :_grins_: I wouldn't be surprised if u were the only one to read my author note. But I'm glad u like this stuff! :_winks_:

Alison Sky: Good parts? :_grins__ evilly_: Hm, mebe this will be a good part :_shrugs_: eh, I don't know. But look, u didn't have to wait that long for an update!

* * *

_"No please, no more." _

_The voice was a whimper within the surrounding silence. The pathetic creature mewling, lay huddled on the rumbled sheets of a bed. His body spread out nude before the hungry eyes watching him, lusting for him. _

_He shuddered and closed his eyes. "Please, I'm sorry for disobeying." He whispered again, hoping to ease the mind of his tormentor. _

_The man above sneered at his pet and laughed deeply in amusement. _

_"You're sorry?" He spat. "Because of your disobedience we lost a very important deal." _

_A rough finger lifted the quivering chin, forcing dark eyes to lock with a terrifying glare. _

_"You're going to pay for your mistake slut." He informed gruffly. _

_The youth nodded hurriedly, trying to hide the shudder of disgust running through his thin form. _

_The man continued patronizing him. "All I ask you to do is sleep with the customer we were trying deal with." Bloodshot eyes narrowed to slits. "But you had to lose your nerve. I told Saburo we should get rid of you before-" _

_"And I recall stating that would displease me." A smooth voice interrupted. _

_Both heads turned in shock at the tall man standing within the doorway of the shadowed room. The rough man who had been torturing the boy growled as he saw his boss with a frown upon his calm face. _

_"What were you doing with him?" He asked coolly. _

_"I was teaching this whore a lesson, boss." He turned back toward the youth and sneered. "He failed again." _

_Saburo's eyes narrowed slightly though his face remained frozen in look of disdain. "Is this true?" He turned toward the terrified boy. _

_A dark head nodded hesitantly. "I-I'm sorry Saburo." He held in his tears, he wouldn't show anymore weakness. "I couldn't go through with it." _

_Gold eyes remained trained on the young male. He nodded lightly. "You may leave Michael." He waved his hand dismissively. _

_"But boss!" The man cried indigently. _

_Saburo's gaze narrowed into unforgiving slits. "Go." He hissed. _

_"S-sorry."__ The cowardly man left the room hurriedly. _

_When the door had shut the Japanese man moved toward the huddled figure hidden within the sheets of the sinful mattress. _

_"Was it him?" _

_A surprised face shot up to gaze into a compassionate gaze. He hated when the gang's leader was like this, sympathetic toward him. He turned away in shame. "Yes." He whispered. _

_The voice grew cold. "What have I told you about him?" Saburo demanded silently, moving forward menacingly. _

_"T-that I belong to no one but you." The lines were said quickly, this was the Saburo he knew. _

_A warm hand came up to stroke the smooth cheek presented to it. The youth leaned into the touch, taking comfort in the minute warmth. Just as expected from the abused boy, a sharp slap resounded through the room and his cheek now burned from the stiff contact. _

_His hand covered the throbbing area of skin and he looked up with betrayed eyes. It was only beginning, this was the nightmare he was forced to live everyday. He shut his eyes, knowing what was going to happen to him. _

_"Spread your legs." _

_A shuddering breath escaped his compressing lungs as he spread himself onto his back within the cold sheets. The darkness seeped into his heart more so as a demanding hand traced his pale skin. It was like fire. _

_And he was being burned. _

_"Saburo."__ He whimpered once, that was all it took to move the body above him into action, he knew from past experience. _

_And he was correct as a stiff erection was released from its confinements and buried deep within his shuddering body. The pain was intense upon the rough stabbing, tears flowed from hazy eyes. But he held in his scream. _

_The hips began moving rhythmically against the quivering body placed before them, taking pleasure from the other being's pain. _

_"I love you." The voice was gruff in the darkness. _

_The dark head nodded slightly in understanding, yes he belonged to this creature, this being that could so willingly rule over his body. He was weak, he had always been. And he understood. _

_Saburo shuddered in release and filled the slight body beneath him with his hot seed. Roughly he moved away and zipped his pants back into place, it was always this way, a quick fuck and then emptiness. _

_"Remember that he abandoned you, I am the only one who will love you now, you're tainted, ruined." He moved toward the door uncaringly. "You are mine." _

_"Y-yes Saburo, I am yours." _

_The man nodded silently and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as the click of a lock echoed through the darkened room did the youth release his held sobs. _

_"I'm nothing." He whimpered as he slowly rocked his body. _

_He turned toward the dirt encrusted window, which only allowed a slight ray of moonlight into his hell. _

_"I just want to die." He whispered, fingering the cool metal that lay beneath the sheets of his bed. _

_The knife glinted in the darkness as it hovered over a trembling wrist. The veins throbbed beneath the pale skin, calling for the quick pain of freedom. _

_"Please forgive me." He closed his eyes as he slid the curved tip across his ivory flesh, wincing slightly as the skin opened. Crimson gushed forth and a slight smile played across the paling face. _

_"I'm sorry Trunks." With that Goten fell into the darkness. _

* * *

"No!"

A panting body shot out of past memories, clutching his chest in pain. Goten looked down toward the sleeping beauty beside him, so calm and serene in the moonlight.

He smiled silently to himself and rose from bed, careful as to not wake up his bedmate. He padded gently toward the bathroom and sighed heavily as his hands rested on the sink. His head remained bowed as he attempted to catch his breath, he hadn't expected to have that dream again.

Slowly he looked up into his reflection and smiled grimly. He looked terrible, even for his standards, it was no surprise Trunks had reacted the way he did when he had first saw him. He looked haggard, dark rings under his eyes and the paleness to his skin did nothing for his complexion.

A hand slowly rested on his stomach and he winced, he was way too thin for his liking.

"Maybe coming here was a good idea after all." He thought aloud.

He remained posed, silently staring at the reflection he had grown accustomed to.

The sharp ring of his cell phone jarred Goten's thoughts out of his quiet musing quite suddenly. His eyes shot open, a terrified glaze slipping into their darkness.

"Shit." He whispered.

The ringing continued and his eyes darted toward Trunks, thankfully he was still sleeping. But not for long, Goten rushed toward his forgotten clothes and pulled out the phone before Trunks could be woken. With a quick flip he brought it to his ear.

"Goten." He replied curtly.

There was a grin in the voice and Goten shuddered despite himself. "Ah yes, my precious." The dark chuckle sent chills down his spine. "How is it going with your boy?"

"Saburo." Goten murmured in greeting. "Everything is going well, I expect you will be moving forward soon?"

"Hn, yes of course." There was amusement in the man's cold voice. "You better enjoy him while you can."

Goten clenched his teeth in order to hold back his rage. "I'm not going to let you do this Saburo, not to him."

"Then it's a good thing it is not your decision to make Goten. I expect you to be a good little pet and remain silent about this." There was a smirk. "The consequences could be dire."

There was a click, signaling the end to their conversation. Goten breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself.

_Shit, he followed me to __Japan_ His mind panicked. _I didn't think he would go that far as to stalk me. _

He needed something to take his mind off this crap, he needed release. His clothes had remained in the bathroom from the previous night and he slowly reached into one of the pockets, fingers wrapping around his baby, his precious.

It was a simple pocket knife but to Goten it was so much more. He had grown attached to his blade, it had seen so much trauma along with him.

Slowly he ran the flat of the blade down his right arm, shuddering in pleasure at the cool metallic kiss it gave him. With even less movement he flipped it over, still tracing small tracks down his flesh. He pressed down lightly and watched the blood bloom forth.

He felt all his tense emotions fade, this always brought him the release he needed. He sighed and dropped the knife into the sink, satisfied with only one arm this night. He allowed the blood to dribble down his skin and splatter the white sink like crimson rain.

He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. He had become somewhat of an insomniac recently and couldn't sleep, choosing to remain restless during the night.

Which was around the same time he had begun cutting and his body had begun to deteriorate.

There was a soft noise from the bedroom, almost unheard but Goten turned sharply. Trunks sat awake in bed, sleepily looking about.

"Goten?" He murmured.

Goten felt his heart speed up, he couldn't let Trunks see him this way, quickly he searched for a bit of tissue.

"I'll be there in a second." He said hurriedly, scrambling for a wad of toilet paper.

Trunks frowned at the tone Goten's voice held, he had been acting so strangely. He shrugged to himself and silently rose from bed, he would check on his friend, just to make sure everything was okay.

He shuffled toward the bathroom and frowned as he heard the frantic movement, what was going on?

"Goten?" He questioned as he entered.

Goten smiled nervously, arms behind his back as he toed the bathroom mat. "Yes Trunks?"

Trunks frowned at his friend, there was something wrong, that much he could figure out on his own. His eyes strayed to the sink and widened upon seeing the red stains along with the weapon.

He turned accusingly to Goten. "What is this?" He demanded.

Goten groaned silently, he had forgotten to clean his mess. He sighed and moved to do so. "Sorry Trunks, I'll clean it up." He promised.

Trunks growled. "That's not the point." He snapped. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Goten shrugged and continued to wipe away the smudges of blood. Trunks' gaze fell onto his revealed arms and narrowed in anger.

"Goten." He growled.

He reached out and angrily gripped the tender flesh in his hand.

"What is this shit?" He was wide awake now.

Goten wrenched his arm back toward his body and stared at Trunks with panic shining in his eyes. Trunks calmed himself immediately.

He clutched his wrist to his chest protectively. "Stay away from me Trunks!" He screamed angrily.

Trunks held out his hand. "Goten, please don't do this to me, not now." He whispered harshly.

Blood stained Goten chest and slowly threaded down his skin and toward his naval. Trunks watched on helplessly as Goten's hazy eyes locked onto his own concerned gaze.

"Why are you here?" He murmured in a shadowed voice.

Trunks frowned. "Goten, I've told you I love you." He saw the protest in Goten's face and continued quickly. "No matter how you feel toward me I want to keep you safe."

Goten barked harshly. "Safe?" He asked incredulously. "Trunks, you can't keep me safe. You can't even keep _yourself_ safe."

Trunks shook his head, confusion playing across his face. "What are you talking about Goten?"

Goten closed his eyes and turned away, he didn't want to face this right now. "It's nothing Trunks, I'll tell you later." He replied softly.

There was concern in Trunks' features but he remained still, understanding Goten wasn't ready to open up completely.

"Please Goten, let me wrap up your arm, I don't want anything to happen to you." Trunks pleaded softly, turning toward the medicine cabinet and withdrawing the bandages he would need.

Goten seemed to contemplate Trunks through tear-blurred eyes, finally with a quiet sigh he moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He sat stiffly on the bed and allowed Trunks to treat his wound.

"I'm sorry Trunks." He murmured.

Trunks blinked as he paused in wrapping Goten's limb. "What was that?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry." Goten whispered again.

Trunks lifted the hand he held to his lips and gently laid a kiss onto the warm skin. "Goten you have no reason to be sorry, you've done no wrong." He reassured.

Inwardly Goten felt himself tense, he wasn't used to this kind of attention. It was gentle, unknown to Goten who had grown so accustomed to pain.

But surely this wasn't an act, Trunks wasn't Saburo. He winced at the thought of his ex-boyfriend and tried to clear his thoughts. Trunks was safe for now, Goten could rest easy knowing he was protecting his friend.

He smiled slowly. "Let's get back to sleep Trunks." Goten suggested.

The lavender head turned toward the digital clock on his nightstand and blinked in surprise, it was one in the morning! Far too early for them to be awake.

Trunks nodded as he helped Goten underneath the sheets once more. "You're going to tell me about this in the morning. I want answers Goten." He said firmly.

Goten's eyes had already drifted closed, had he been more aware of his surroundings he would have argued. But for now he merely nodded, too tired from his previous activities, and snuggled closer to Trunks' chest.

Trunks wrapped his arms around the slim body, laying a gentle kiss upon the dark head.

"Goodnight Goten, stay safe."

* * *

Author: Whelp, so ends another chap. We kind of got to see more of Goten's situation, we'll see more later though so don't worry. Hope it was interesting!

-Red


	6. Love Me

**Sorry to all for the long wait!**

Author:_whistles_: Wow, a month since the last update. :_winces_: U guys must hate me now. Eh, but I had no inspiration to write this chap. :_pouts_: I don't like boring parts. :_bows_: So sorry peoples! Forgive me. :_sniffs_: Flame me if u must, it's my own fault.

* * *

animeprincess1452:_sweatdrops_: Update soon, er, right. Hehe, sorry for the long wait. 

Ms. Trunks Briefs: I'm glad u found this interesting, hopefully the excruciatingly long wait didn't scare u away.

Erica:_winces_: Still waiting. :_cries_: Or have u died from disappointment? Hm, or u could've totally forgotten about this, not surprising I assure u. :_grins_:

seven maxwell:_cocks head_: Have u run out of coffee by now. :_grins__ sheepishly_: Sorry for the long wait. Eh, and I'm not to sure about a happy ending. Mm, Goten will end up happy, but the fic will not have a happy ending, let's put it that way.

Galacia:_grins_: Never fear, u didn't give me any ideas. :_chuckles__ darkly_: I was already thinking along those lines. Bleh, where lies the prob, I've written out the last chap, now I just have to write all the ones before it. So I'm sorry about the slow update. :_chuckles_: I did enjoy yur little convo with I'm only assuming r yur muses. Or writing demons, it sounded interesting though.

Melody Rasnake:_cries_: Yes master!

cradle:_waves hand_: Oh, I know though. :_grins_: I'm so glad u like it so far.

musk27:_laughs_: I'm sure I can help with the mental pictures. Mm, well next chap at least. :_chuckles_: U can always skip it if u want. :_winks_: Just review this chap at least please!

* * *

Trunks awoke to the rich scent of coffee the next morning. He smiled sleepily as he stretched, reaching out his hand to caress Goten's body.

There was a frown as cold sheets greeted his palm. "Goten?" He murmured, cracking his eyes open.

The room was empty and for a tense moment Trunks felt his heart clench in fear. That was until his brain caught up with him and he realized Goten must be in the kitchen making the coffee he had sensed.

He sighed and relaxed into the blankets, he felt calm, at peace. Trunks smiled goofily. Goten had stayed with him - in his apartment - and that thought alone sent wonderful shivers down his spine.

"I'm so lucky." He smiled to himself.

"Oh? And why would that be?" An amused voice said from the doorway.

Trunks' eyes darted toward the figure draped in the doorway and grinned. "Because you didn't leave me."

Goten's eyes flashed momentarily yet he smiled. "I didn't think something so simple would make you happy." He chuckled.

Trunks stretched out on the bed, the elated smile still spread across his face. "Who wouldn't be happy if they had an angel in their home?" He chuckled.

"Well I'm hardly an angel." Goten snorted. "Believe me." His voice grew chilled.

Trunks frowned slightly but didn't press, he knew Goten had a life beyond this, and that life came with a past; one which Trunks didn't want to unearth at the moment. Instead he moved off the bed and stood before Goten.

"I smelled something really great when I woke up." He grinned, changing the subject smoothly.

A dark brow was raised while Goten smirked. "Did you now? And what would that be pray tell?"

Trunks eyes close his eyes slightly. "Besides you?" He grinned.

Goten flushed and gained a strange expression.

Trunks continued. "Mm, I smelled coffee." He rubbed his head tiredly. "Something I desperately need in the mornings in order to be my lovable self." He smirked.

Goten rolled his eyes. "I bet, heaven forbid if Trunks doesn't have his daily dose of caffeine, we might have a psycho on our hands." He said sarcastically.

Trunks winked. "Better believe it." He chuckled. "So may I join you in a cup of java?" He smiled.

Goten seemed to think this over and finally nodded. "I suppose I could do with your company, just no funny business." He walked out of the room.

Trunks frowned at the crisp words yet followed the younger boy into the kitchen. He smiled as he spied his favorite cup filled to the brim with coffee. He sighed as he fell heavily into the chair and brought the steaming mug to his lips.

He blinked in surprise as the burning liquid trailed down his throat and looked to Goten in confusion.

"Too hot?" Goten cocked his head at the unusual behavior.

Trunks shook his head. "No, this is perfect." He held up the cup of coffee.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks?"

"How did you know how I liked my coffee?" He questioned.

Goten laughed. "Is that all? I thought something was seriously wrong for a second." He smiled. "Trunks, you should know by now that I know almost everything about you."

The purple head nodded slowly, a frown still playing on Trunks' face. "I guess." He replied.

Goten crossed his arms over his chest in a very Vegeta-like fashion. "What's got your boxers in a bunch?" He smirked. "Afraid I might be stalking you?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean it like that I swear!" He said hurriedly.

Goten laughed again and Trunks deflated, it seemed he was being laughed at quite often these days. He blinked, wait, not days. It hadn't even been a full two days!

Trunks snorted in amusement. It seemed as though he and Goten were getting back on track with their friendship at least.

Goten watched on curiously as Trunks thoughts turned inward. He would have to leave soon or Saburo would find them together.

Something he could most definitely not have.

He didn't want Trunks to suffer as much as he had; he would make sure he left before any harm could befall his longtime friend.

"Why Goten?"

Goten was jarred out of his thoughts and he stared at Trunks for a moment in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Why did you cut yourself Goten." There was no question in his voice, he was demanding an answer.

Goten scowled and looked away - wonderful way to ruin his mood - by bringing up last night. His eyes flicked back to Trunks and narrowed.

"I'm a cutter." He replied coolly. "It releases the pressure that builds up, it feels good."

Trunks growled in frustration. "I know why you do it, but _why_ did you do it?"

Goten sighed. "I got a call." He mumbled.

"But why would getting a phone call push you to cutting?" Trunks asked worriedly, genuinely concerned and curious.

Goten seemed to close up. "Someone from my past, it's nothing for you to concern yourself with." He said flatly.

Trunks scowled, coffee long forgotten. "I'm just trying to help you Goten, I don't like to see you hurting in any way."

Goten broke out in a crazed laughter at Trunks' words and the elder felt himself beginning to blush.

"You – protect…me?" He giggled, the smirk gracing his features was dark.

"Goten-"

"You need to worry about protecting yourself Trunks." He hissed, interrupting Trunks' concern.

Blue eyes widened in surprise as Trunks stared at the crazed glint glowing in the dark orbs he had grown to love.

"Please Goten, just stop." He held out a hand.

Goten screamed angrily and the limb was snapped back.

"You don't understand!" He cried. "No one ever will until it's too late!"

The Son fell to his knees with a soft whimper.

"Never until it's too late." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Trunks slowly moved next to the quivering figure, crouching down to Goten's level, attempting not to transpire fear.

"Goten." He murmured gently.

Goten's head snapped up and his wild looking eyes radiated a deep rooted fear, of what, Trunks did not know. But he would find out. Or he would die trying.

How true those words would become in the future.

"Please Goten, just breathe and calm down." Trunks held out a slow hand, offering his support.

Dark eyes stared at the offered palm, slightly wary as to the meaning behind the simple gesture. "You're going to betray me too." He whimpered.

Trunks frowned. "Goten?"

There was a slightly glazed shine to Goten's eyes as he worried his lower lip. "I can't take it anymore, it's all too much." He muttered to himself.

"Tell me what's wrong Goten." Trunks sank to his knees and tightly embraced the thin form before anymore struggling could ensue. Of course as soon as his body made contact with Goten's the Son snapped out of his daze and panicked.

"No!" He screamed, valiantly struggling. "Don't touch me! Please!"

Trunks started in surprise, not expecting such a strong reaction. But if anything he held on with more strength. "I'm not going to hurt you Goten, it's okay, you're safe." He tried to sooth.

He ran a gentle hand through Goten's hair, calming the jerking and heaving body within his arms with a soft murmur of words.

Goten sobbed and buried his head into Trunks' shoulder, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." He hiccupped, eyes blurred with his tears. "So many have suffered."

Trunks didn't have anything to say to this revelation, hell, he didn't even know what Goten was talking about.

"What is it Goten, tell me and I'll help."

"They die." Goten froze suddenly.

Trunks too felt the chill run down his spine and he jerked around to cast suspicious eyes out the window. There was nothing though. He turned back to the small body with a frown.

"How did they die Goten." He rubbed his fingers in circular patterns on the Son's scalp, feeling the silkiness of his dark locks.

"Can't."

"Can't, or won't?" Trunks demanded firmly.

Goten flinched and glanced up with fear in his eyes. "How much did I say?" He cursed.

Trunks sighed, it seemed whatever daze his friend had been in was now gone.

"Nothing Goten, you didn't say anything." He rubbed a hand through his hair.

Goten's piercing gaze narrowed suspiciously. "Liar." He spat, lunging to his feet.

"Goten." Trunks tried.

"I'm leaving."

Trunks' jaw fell. "W-what?" He whispered, afraid of the truth he would hear once more.

"I'm. Leaving." Goten smirked. "I've overstayed my welcome and I need to get back to my hotel, I'm not paying for nothing." He shrugged.

With that he made turn to go and Trunks felt the painful clenching in his stomach again. "Goten wait!" He called, pleaded.

Goten merely waved. "Thanks for everything." He turned with a strange glint to his eyes. "It was fun while it lasted."

"J-just like that and you're done?" Trunks stammered, trying to buy as much time as possible.

Goten sighed and shook his head. "I already explained the situation to you Trunks, I'm here for closure, nothing more." Fire was in his eyes. "I will not be held back, I have my own life now."

Trunks jumped to his feet, glancing out into the darkening sky for some excuse.

"You can't go, it's almost night, it's dangerous." He said lamely.

Goten started in surprise and spared a glance outside also. How the hell had it gotten so late? Had they'd been talking that long? Or had they merely gotten a slow start on the day?

He shook his head against the distraction. "I have to go Trunks." Goten muttered firmly.

Blue orbs met his eyes pleadingly. "Don't leave me alone again Goten, I need you."

Those were the last words the Son had needed, nor wanted to hear and he finally broke down.

"What do you want from me Trunks? Huh? Surely running Capsule Corp isn't that complicated, what else would you need me for?" Goten snapped.

Trunks flushed. "It's not like that." He defended lamely.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" Goten shot back, not at all amused.

The Briefs boy mumbled something incoherent under his breath and Goten was forced to lean forward to hear.

"What?" He frowned when he missed the whispered words.

Trunks scowled and looked away in shame. "I said I don't run Capsule Corp."

Goten paused, blinking in surprise. "You're lying." He said flatly. "Everyone knows Bulma has wanted you to take over since we were kids."

There was a tense grin. "True." He conceded. "But that was before you left." He looked up with bright eyes.

The dark pools continued to stare through him, waiting for an explanation. There was no expression on Goten's face and it confused Trunks not knowing what was going through that beautiful head.

"After you disappeared I kind of snapped." He rubbed his temples soothingly, allowing a sigh to escape his tense lips. "My mother really didn't want to leave the Company in the hands of a crazed man." He snorted.

"Then why were you there when I called before?" Goten questioned accusingly.

Trunks smirked. "Just because I couldn't handle the Company doesn't mean she didn't want me there." He sighed tiredly, shaking his head. "She made me the Vice President."

Goten nodded in approval. "That's still a high and honored position." He pointed out.

"Eh, I suppose." Trunks shrugged uncaringly.

"Why didn't she want you in charge though, surely you hadn't fallen that deep into depression." Goten continued to press.

"Let's just say my mother didn't want to lose massive amounts of money." His smile was strained.

"Explain."

He sighed. "If allowed I would have taken most, if not all the Company's assets and used them to find you." Trunks replied bluntly.

Goten stared at him in disbelief. Surely he wasn't telling the truth, the sheer amount of money that Capsule Corp held was way more then he could fathom at the moment, but Trunks would have spent it? _All_ of it? Just to find _him_?

Goten shifted uneasily at the strange feeling in his stomach. No one before had showed that amount of care towards his wellbeing. It was unsettling.

He shook off the unknown emotion bubbling in his chest and turned away once more. "Well that was a lovely story, but I still must go." Goten sighed.

Trunks moved forward and grabbed Goten's retreating hand. "Why Goten, please tell me why you're running away again."

Goten snorted and snapped away his hand. "I'm not running." He replied smoothly. "I'm returning home, and this place," He waved around them, "Isn't it."

Trunks tensely bit his lip, there had to be something, anything to stop Goten from leaving. His eyes shone brightly as it came to him.

Determinedly he took Goten's hand into his own once more and then before he could be stopped he brought the twitching hand to his lips and placed a delicate kiss on the palm. Goten stared in surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in shock. If the situation hadn't been so dire Trunks would have laughed at the foreign expression on the pale face.

"W-what?" Goten stammered.

Trunks lazily kissed each of Goten's digits, opening his mouth and lightly sucking on the middle finger. Goten shuddered slightly as a chill raced up his spine. Trunks continued to lick and nip at the finger despite this.

"Don't." Lick. "Go." Suck.

Goten continued to stare in amazement, Trunks tongue was so soft and his mouth was warm. Bad thoughts came to mind and a blush tinted Goten's cheeks as he watched the arousing display before him.

Trunks decided that Goten was properly enthralled by his behavior and slowly pulled away from the hand to place an innocent kiss on Goten's cheek. His kisses trailed across the frozen face until he neared the flushed lips he so desperately wanted and needed.

This seemed to snap Goten out of his stupor as he realized how close they were to each other.

"Trunks, please don't." Goten whispered.

Trunks moved forward despite this, until their lips were practically touching as they shared each other's breath. He panted as his eyes gazed at Goten with lust.

"Why not Goten, we both want this." He murmured, cupping Goten's chin lightly. "Just give in."

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, claiming the quivering lips with an intense kiss that belied his inner emotions. Goten moaned and unwillingly leaned into the touch, he needed this, to forget, to start anew.

Trunks readily took the kiss deeper as Goten nibbled at his lower lip, silently pleading for more. Their tongues clashed against each other, mouths warm in their passion.

Goten pulled away, lust glazing his eyes over with a hazy shine. He panted as he watched Trunks, he knew he shouldn't allow this to go any further but his soul needed to be healed.

Goten just wanted to be loved.

"Take me Trunks." He whispered huskily.

Flushed lips were claimed once more in a desperate kiss. Goten moved his body against Trunks' own in an arousing manner, eliciting a groan from the other male.

Goten's tongue explored Trunks' heat, licking its way around every corner, every crevice. This mouth was _his_, he alone could claim it.

Trunks trailed nimble fingers across the once tan skin, taking in the sight of the faded scars tickling Goten's back, he ignored them for the moment, there was time for revenge, later, now was a time for joining.

"Let's go upstairs." Trunks whispered against Goten's cheek, breath soft and warm.

The dark haired boy nodded mutely, gasping in slight surprise as Trunks swept him into his arms. He looked into Trunks' eyes with question. Trunks merely smiled.

"I love you Goten, let me show you how much." He whispered.

Goten closed his eyes peacefully and laid his head on Trunks' shoulder in consent.

"Make love to me tonight Trunks." Goten murmured.

"Anything you want Chibi, anything."

* * *

Author: Since I was so cruel to u by making you wait forever, I'll include a lemon in the next chap. Which is finished! Never fear. So review whichever chap u feel like. :_winks_: No pressure. 

-Red


	7. Lemon

Warning: Lemon peoples, _lemon_. If you don't enjoy the crisp taste of citrus then be warned. :_laughs__ evilly_: Oh and watch yur eyes, it tends to sting.

Author: This entire chap is sex, it's not important, so if it offends u then just ignore it. But to those who do read it, (don't know why) hope u enjoy. :_blinks_: Eh, by the way it's like 1 o'clock right now, so I didn't have time to go looking for mistakes, sorry if there r any. Same goes for the previous chap.

* * *

"Trunks!" The throaty moan filled the otherwise silent room.

Goten's body writhed above Trunks, as the man's talented tongue worked wonders on his skin.

Trunks merely smirked as he caused his lover to squirm beneath him. His tongue gently ran across the smooth stomach presented to him.

Goten trembled and gripped Trunks' hair in a tangled hold. Striving to keep his cool and not outright beg the man to take advantage of him and fuck his brains out. He had more class then that.

"Fuck me Trunks - please - I need you." He cried.

Okay, so his class had been thrown out the window, hell, his clothes had been thrown all around the room and lay scattered alongside Trunks' so what did it matter?

Trunks obviously ignored the plea as his tongue swirled around the head of Goten's erect cock. Goten bucked his hips unconsciously, not expecting the warm mouth on his sensitive flesh.

"Kami." Goten threw his head back and moaned throatily.

Trunks seemed to be enjoying himself as he licked at the erect member with small strokes, applying pressure in small amounts along the quivering flesh.

The lapped up the juices oozing from the head of the magnificent cock and purred in contentment.

"You taste so good Goten." He murmured.

Goten groaned, still too lost in the hazy pleasure Trunks had put him in with his touch alone.

His tongue wrapped around Goten's arousal and moved upward, coating the stiff flesh with his saliva. He nibbled lightly on the head as he took the entire thickness into his mouth and gently scrapped his teeth against the tender skin.

Goten's muscles were jerking in precision with the jolts going through his cock at the moment, he was lost to everything.

"Nn, Trunks, I don't want to cum yet." Goten managed to gasp, though his body screamed at him in protest.

Trunks snapped up, letting Goten fall out of his mouth. "What do you mean? You don't want me?"

Goten paused in confusion and then shook his head. "I want us to cum together." He smiled shyly.

Trunks' eyes lit up and he smiled sweetly. "That would be great Goten." He nodded.

"Mm, good, but right now I have to taste you." Goten murmured, licking Trunks' neck wetly.

His tongue flicked out as he moved toward the smooth chest set before him. Paying attention to the pert nipples Trunks was exhibiting.

He sucked on the dusky flesh, drawing a small groan from Trunks as he continued moving downward toward his naval. He dipped his tongue into the tiny hole and earned a twitching giggle from the man above him.

Trunks couldn't stand the teasing anymore and gripped Goten's head lightly, pushing him down toward his crotch where his prized possession lay nestled in a mound of lavender curls.

Goten continued to lick and suck on his way down, trailing his wanting tongue across the smooth skin.

Finally Trunks stood still, waiting for Goten to move, to take possession of his erection and release the pressure from his body.

A hard cock was pressed against Goten's cheek and the youth looked up, licking his lips.

"Suck it." Trunks grunted, thrusting his hips forward slightly.

Goten purred in pleasure and opened his mouth slowly, Trunks immediately pushed forward and encased his hard-on in the velvety mouth with a throaty groan. Goten smiled slightly as he closed his lips around the warm flesh.

"Ngh, Goten." Trunks' hips twitched as the rough tongue moved against his sensitive flesh.

"Mm." Goten moaned, closing his eyes in a look of enjoyment and sending ripples of gratification throughout his friend's body.

He slowly bobbed his head, intent on prolonging Trunks' torture and indefinitely his own pleasure. Chills swept across Trunks skin and he clutched at Goten's head with desperate fingers.

"Fuck Goten."

Goten huffed as he pulled away, eyes lidded with desire. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for that later." He husked.

He kept eye contact with the lavender beauty as his tongue teased the head of his erect cock. Trunks could only moan and tighten his hold as Goten then went farther and trailed his tongue across the underside of his penis.

"Nn, please Goten." Trunks whimpered, squirming at the tickling feeling.

The dark head nodded slightly as Goten took pity on the man he had captured; he took in the thick cock to its base and showed no protest as the head of said member hit the back of his throat.

He contracted his throat, making deep swallowing motions and massaging Trunks' hardness with the muscles of his throat, knowing that his actions would send any man over the edge.

And it seemed Trunks was no exception as his body began to stiffen, his muscles tightening in pleasure.

"Ah, Goten." He choked out a lustful warning.

Goten pulled back, wrenching a protest from Trunks as he attempted to blink back into reality. Goten wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still tasting Trunks on his tongue.

"You promised to make love to me tonight." Goten reminded the quivering body with a sexy wink.

Trunks' eyes widened in remembrance and then lidded with lust. "Mm, in that case I'm glad one of us remembered and had enough sense to stop."

Goten shuddered and moaned as Trunks trailed a light finger across his ass, moving toward his crack with slow precision.

"Please Trunks." He whimpered, wanting to feel more then just teasing fingers.

He wanted him all, he needed to feel Trunks' thick cock up his ass, pounding him with love and lust. He quivered at the mere thought and thrust his hips back into Trunks chest.

"Just do it." He managed to ground out as Trunks continued his light tickling exploring of his rear.

"Patience is a virtue Goten." Trunks chided.

"I don't give a damn if I'm virtuous or not." Goten hissed as he turned on Trunks, managing to pin him onto the bed. Hot kisses trailed across the exposed chest and Trunks mewed in response. "I just want you." Goten purred.

Trunks watched Goten with shining eyes. "Then you shall have me." He murmured.

He lifted them until Goten was sprawled on his back and then he nuzzled the soft neck, reveling in its paleness.

"You want me to fuck you?" Trunks grunted as he grasped his aching cock.

Goten lifted his hips so that their arousals momentarily brushed. "Mm, make me scream." He mentally grinned at Trunks' wanting look.

"Take it then." Trunks hissed as he roughly entered the unprepared hole. Goten squealed in pain, scrunching his eyes closed and wrinkling his nose against the uncomfortable weight.

"Are you okay?" Trunks paused with real concern.

"Fuck, just move!" Goten snapped as he shifted his body and managed to slide Trunks in deeper. He moaned and gripped the strong shoulders before him.

"Goten, you're so tight." Trunks whimpered as he thrust into a comfortable rhythm they could both keep.

Goten squirmed beneath him, trying to make it so that his prostate wasn't ignored. "Of course I am." He smirked, panting lightly. "I'm not some woman."

Trunks groaned at the image and thrust up, causing Goten to stiffen and then absolutely melt into their movements.

"Nn, right there Trunks, hit it again." He pleaded, licking his lips wantonly.

Trunks wasn't sure what exactly he had done but he shifted his stance a bit and thrust in. Goten threw his head back with a guttural scream of ecstasy.

"Yes…yes Trunks." He shook his slowly against the pillows, sweat beginning to dot his brow.

Trunks was so absorbed in his actions that everything else was ignored, only the sexy noises Goten was releasing made it past his one-tracked mind.

This was heaven, this was what he had wanted, been waiting for. This perfect being, this angel was here with _him_.

And he loved every second of it.

Goten groaned as their bodies continued moving against each other, digging his fingers into Trunks' back in pleasure.

"Please Trunks." He whimpered, incoherent of anything beside the feelings rushing through him.

A shaky smile spread across Trunks' face as he thrust in forcefully, hitting Goten's prostate and earning himself a wail from the man.

"T-trunks…Tru-" Goten's murmur cut off as lips pressed against his own.

He greedily wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck and swallowed his breath. He sucked gently on the foreign tongue mapping out his mouth and smiled against the kiss as Trunks groaned.

They were close, fuck, they were _really_ close, and Goten was beginning to lose his mind to the madness. He grunted as he lifted his hips firmly and roughly upward, no doubt giving Trunks pleasure from the shift if the erratic movement of his tongue was any clue.

"Nn, yes Goten, I love you when you're so wanting." Trunks murmured into the kiss without removing his lips from Goten's.

Goten continued his rough movements, finding that the friction Trunks' stomach was providing was enough to get him off. They both focused on the pleasure humming through them, both straining to reach their own orgasm.

There was intense heat as Goten felt himself lifting higher and higher still. He was going to explode with the thrumming in his veins. He needed this, wanted release.

Their lips had broken apart sometime during their pleasure and Goten found himself panting obscenities he would not normally voice and strange guttural groans surrounding them.

"More, fuck - so good." Goten hissed.

Trunks felt his muscles tightening in warning and reached down to squeeze Goten's throbbing cock desperately. He fisted him roughly until he felt Goten's quivering legs clench around his thighs.

"Ngh, Trunks!"

Goten howled as his orgasm hit, clenching his muscles tightly and spilling his seed between them. A blinding light filled the room as Trunks too came to completion.

Only the sound of their panting breathes filled their ears as their eyes remained tightly closed.

"That was amazing Goten." Trunks finally spoke, voiced filled with appreciation and a hint of amusement.

Goten smiled as he gained his senses. "You weren't too bad yourself." He smirked.

Slowly they opened their eyes and when they had cleared they found that both had ascended to super saiyan. Trunks purred in pleasure as he pulled out gently and fell beside Goten on the rumpled sheets.

Unconsciously they descended as sleep took them, Goten curled around Trunks and cuddled close to his body, taking in the slightly sweaty scent and smiling.

"Goodnight Trunks." He whispered softly.

"Night Goten." Trunks pulled his body closer to his chest.

The two men ignored everything around them, forgetting about the morning and concentrating on the moment. They fell into sleep, not knowing that everything was just about to begin.

* * *

Author:_munching__ on popcorn_: Mm mm. :_blinks_: Oh it's my part again. :_smiles_ _apologetically_: Well I hope u guys had a good time. :_smirks_: I bet u did. Ne, 6 pages for a lemon, that's good enough. But anyway, writing this gave me some ideas so hopefully future updates won't be so slow. Tootles!

-Red


	8. Gone

Author:_winces_: I was reading the previous chaps and I realized there were a couple mistakes. I know I warned u guys, but still it made me feel bad so, sorry.

I dedicate this chap to Saburo! Since I like him, the first part is a convo with him and Goten for u curious peoples. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Do you love me?" _

_Saburo turned toward the young man. "Love?" He looked away. "The word holds no meaning to me." He replied somewhat coldly. _

_"But surely if you find the right person, you would love them." Dark eyes pleaded. _

_Saburo smirked. "And I'm sure you hope it is you who has captured my heart." _

_"Well, why not?" The youth wondered. "I love you." _

_"Perhaps." Saburo nodded. "But I do not love you in the way that you wish." _

_Goten sighed. "I know." He whispered. "And I understand I will never have that love." _

_The older man moved forward toward the lithe figure perched on the rumbled bed. Long fingers delicately smoothed up the paling skin of his pet. _

_"Why are you always so sad my pet?" He took Goten's lips into a rough kiss. _

_Goten obligingly parted his lips and allowed the curious tongue to roam inside his mouth. He clung onto Saburo, digging his fingertips into the broad shoulders before him. _

_The oriental man pulled away, locking eyes with the youth. "Let me kill him my pet." He whispered. "Let me destroy his heart for placing such traitorous thoughts in your head." He fingered Goten's brow. _

_Dark eyes widened. "No." He murmured desperately. "Please, I still love him." _

_Saburo's eyes narrowed. "Which is the reason he must pay. You belong to me Goten." He angrily grasped the Son's chin. "Don't forget that." _

_Tears silently streamed down pale cheeks. "I know, since we first met I've known." _

_"Good." _

_Goten touched his face, wiping away the tears he did not wish to cry. "Why?" He wondered. _

_A dark brow was raised. "What do you ask?" Saburo demanded without malice. _

_"Why did you choose me?" Goten looked up into haunting gold eyes. "Out of all the others you could have had, why would you ever want to have me?" _

_"You're beautiful Goten, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Saburo stood tall before the boy. "I wanted that beauty for myself." _

_Goten nodded, not questioning further, he was foolish to search for any other response. _

_"Now it is my turn, why were you there in the first place?" Saburo asked, knowing the answer yet wanting to remind Goten of his position. _

_"I had run away from home, from my country." Goten stared uncaringly at the dirty wall beyond the standing figure. "My heart was broken and with it my mind." _

_"Why __America__New York__ no less?" Saburo questioned further. _

_Goten smiled sadly at that. "This is the only place He doesn't have his hand in." He chuckled. "Something so simple changed my life." _

_"Continue with your previous thoughts." Saburo said. _

_Goten nodded mutely. "After a time I ran out of money, I was kicked out of my apartment and I took to the streets because I couldn't find work." He winced slightly. "It was while I was there, in that damn alley that they found me." _

_Saburo nodded. "We took care of them Goten, the boys killed their nasty little ring for doing that to you." He reassured. _

_"They kidnapped me - at the time I didn't know why - after all, I had nothing of importance." Goten ran his fingers through his thick hair. "A Slave Ring, I didn't even know those things existed." He shook his head. _

_"I bet their greedy little eyes lit right up when they saw your beautiful face." Saburo gently caressed a pale cheek. "To hold such beauty." _

_Goten nodded. "You were the one who saved me." He blushed. "Everyday I was in that hellhole I wished someone would save me, I had hoped by some miracle He would." He shook his head. "It was stupid now that I think about it." _

_"Hn, the reason you are mine now precious." Saburo scraped a nail across the flesh he only moments ago been lovingly touching. "I claimed you as my own, my beautiful little child." He whispered. _

_Goten ignored the chills shuddering up his spine, he was lucky he had someone who cared about him, he had no room to be picky as to their sanity. _

_"I owe you my life." Goten leaned into the strange touch. "For saving me from that place, from a fate worse then this." _

_"That is the reason you stay by my side, why I send you on your 'errands'." Saburo murmured. "Your body is like sin, the perfect killer for the wicked." _

_Goten nodded silently. He had indeed become an aid in their secretive way of killing, offering his body to the victim and then allowing his fellow gang members to finish out the job when their 'business' had been completed. _

_He felt used because of it. But as Saburo continuously told him, he was nothing, used, broken. Trunks would have never loved him had he seen the pitiful creature Goten had become. _

_And he accepted it. _

* * *

"You're late."

Goten nodded. "Sorry." He replied stiffly.

"No explanation as to why?" A dark brow was raised.

Pale cheeks stained pink. "I got…distracted." He turned away in slight embarrassment.

"I see." Was the calm response.

They had chosen to meet each other in a nearby park, away from prying eyes yet open nonetheless. Silence remained between them and the young Son could feel an uncomfortable weight filling the space between them.

Goten growled, the tension was too much. "I'm sorry! I got carried away." He snapped. "Just drop it." He angrily turned back toward the man.

"It seems he had more of an effect on you then you first thought." Eyes narrowed. "You know not to raise your voice to me little one."

Goten flushed. "Sorry." He murmured, his eyes downcast.

"You shall be."

Goten winced again, knowing the tight words were spoken with truth.

"Back to the situation at hand." Saburo continued. "You are coming with me."

Goten began to protest but immediately stopped as he saw the glint to the gold eyes he had learned to fear. He bowed his head and nodded. "Okay."

"You have left word?"

Goten nodded. "I left him a note." He tried to remain cold.

There was a smirk. "Excellent, everything is going as I planned." Saburo said with pleasure.

Goten winced beside him, understanding his role once more.

"Now that we've figured out this mess, why don't we go back to the hotel to have a bit of fun." Saburo trailed his hot gaze down Goten's figure, licking his lips hungrily.

Goten blushed yet nodded and moved forward, pulling Saburo closer to smash their lips together in an intense kiss. He moaned into it and clung to the warm body beneath his fingers, he needed this.

Slowly he pulled away. "I missed you Saburo." He murmured, eyes lidded with lust.

A dark chuckle greeted his words. "Then let us remedy that." Saburo grinned.

Goten pulled the taller man away from the bench they had been stationed by. "I want you to fuck me Saburo, you have a car with you?" He inquired, running desperate hands across the smooth suit the man wore.

"Of course." Was the lecherous reply.

"Then let's go to my hotel."

* * *

"Goten?"

Trunks nervously glance around the empty room, inwardly knowing that this time around there would be no reply.

He felt his heart clench in fear, everything was going smoothly, what had happened?

"Damn." He cursed, running tense fingers through his tangled locks.

Goten had left him, without any warning. Sure he had pleaded to leave the previous day, but they had made love, didn't that count for anything?

Or was it just sex to Goten, he had wanted to make love; he had asked Trunks for it. But what if it wasn't good enough and Goten wanted someone else?

"I can't believe this is happening." Trunks choked, silently glancing beside him where Goten had slept.

He frowned as a slip of paper caught his eye. As he picked it up he realized it was from Goten and his spirits lifted, perhaps he wasn't really gone after all.

His eyes quickly scanned the neatly written letter, a frown tugging at his lips with every word.

_Trunks, _

_I know you're probably hoping I'm going to come back, but I highly doubt if that will be the case this time. I need to go back home, I've found closer where I had once sought it. _

_I also know you may have thought that this thing between us could have worked, but I assure you there was nothing. Maybe on your side there was love, but you no longer hold my heart. _

_I don't love you. _

_I can't love you, because if I do I will only be returning home, to the people who once shunned me. There is no forgive and forget this time Trunks, I won't ever forgive the ones who hurt me. _

_That includes you and I'm sorry for that, because once, I did love you. But I've learned there is no love in this world, no happy endings for the pure. _

_Not that I could ever be considered pure, not now, after all I've done. _

_You're wondering what happened in my past, after I disappeared for so long. I became evil, I killed. _

_Is that what you wanted to hear? _

_Because that's all I have to offer, I am a murderer and don't deserve anything from you. You may bring up past conquests, our battles with evil in the. It's different this time, I killed men Trunks, not evil monsters from space, not to protect people I love. It was in cold blood. _

_I can't taint you anymore then I already have, so I leave this letter as my last words to you. _

_Last night was wonderful; you gave me everything I could have ever asked for. And because of that I can move on. Thank you Trunks, live life to its fullest, as though every day is your last._

_Because it very well could be. _

_I'm sorry for everything, try to forget me and live. Goodbye Trunks. _

_Sincerely, Goten_

Trunks clutched the thin paper in a quivering fist, this wasn't happening, not again.

"Goten." He growled past clenched teeth. "Damn you." He hissed, struggling to hold back the burning tears stinging his eyes.

_This can't possibly be reality, we were so happy…so fucking happy! Why! _Trunks shook his head.

"I can't stay here." He panicked. The tears spilled out. "I need to get out."

He crawled from his cold sheets and staggered to the door, ignoring his protesting body and desperately running into the kitchen where the phone was. He practically ripped the receiver from its cradle and brought it to his ear as he punched in the numbers he needed.

"Please pick up…please, _please_." He chanted softly as he listened to the soft ringing.

Pause. "Hello?" Someone asked.

"Gohan!" Trunks sighed in relief.

The Son frowned and it could be heard in his voice. "Trunks? How are you?" He asked, surprised to be hearing from his young friend.

"He's gone Gohan." He began to sob again.

"What? Who Trunks?"

"Goten." Trunks wiped away his tears.

Silence.

"Gohan?" Trunks worried his lip when there wasn't an immediate response.

"My…brother?" Gohan breathed finally. "W-when?"

"He's been with me for the past two days." Trunks replied miserably. "And now he's gone."

"I can't believe you found him." Gohan whispered in awe.

"More like he found me." Trunks said ruefully. "I don't know what to do Gohan, I need him."

"Of course Trunks, I'll be there right away." He reassured.

Trunks smiled gently. "Thank you Gohan." He pulled away the phone and clicked it off with a soft beep.

He didn't want to be alone anymore, too long he had been alone.

"Please come back to me Goten." He whispered.

* * *

Author: Eh:_yawns_: why is it I always mess with these things early in the morning? Though this time it's almost 3. :_chuckles_: Well u didn't wait _too_ long I suppose. But right now I'm too tired to mess with the reviews, sorry peoples (but I luv u all!), I'll do it next chap, didn't have time to look for mistakes either. Bleh, ja 'til next time.

-Red


	9. Wrong Decision

Author: Late, late, late again:_laughs_: I'll give u guys two chaps to make up for it :_sighs_: sorry.

* * *

Galacia: My ever loyal reviewer. :_grins_: I don't know if Goten knows what luv is, 'cus it seems he loves both dudes. But sheesh, Saburo's abusive! I agree with u about Goten though, heck, I wouldn't trust Trunks after what he did. :_nods_: Yeah, he went to Gohan first 'cus he had helped him last time. Gah, thank u for yur review!

Nutsy the one and only- First off, I luv yur name :_grins_: very original. Hm, Goten seems to have a split personality, 'cus…eh, he just has to:_winks_: I need him to be weird for the end to work out. As for the "spell" I think Goten was having some type of flashback, Saburo's really jacked him up, let's just put it that way. We'll find out the other stuff later! Thank u for reviewing!

BlackTigerG2- Eh, review, did u mean update? Um, thanks for yur words I guess. :_chuckles_: Sorry I took forever.

* * *

"Okay Trunks, just calm down for one second." Gohan soothed.

The lavender haired man choked back his sobs and nodded in understanding, he knew he shouldn't be acting this way, he needed to be strong, but it was so hard not to just give in.

They had waited for two hours, hoping in vain that Goten would return to them. Trunks was worse off then Gohan, having suffered three panic attacks since the eldest Son had arrived.

"Do you know why he would leave so suddenly?" Gohan frowned. "Any reason for him to run off?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, h-he told me he wouldn't stay." He bowed his head in defeat. "I just didn't think it would be so soon, especially since we…" He stopped.

"Made love?" Gohan supplied with a gently smile.

Trunks laughed hoarsely. "Heh, yeah, if it could be considered that." He stared moodily out the kitchen window where they sat. "Don't get me wrong, it was wonderful, I just don't know what Goten got out of the experience."

Gohan laid a comforting hand on Trunks shoulder. "Don't worry, I know my brother. He wouldn't have sex with just anyone, not unless there was feeling behind it."

Trunks smiled slightly and nodded, wanting to believe his old friend.

"You've helped me so much Gohan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you of Goten earlier. He didn't want any of the old crowd to know, I don't blame him after what happened last time." He shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Would it be selfish of me to say I didn't _want_ them to see him? That I wanted him to stay with me?"

"No, of course not Trunks." Gohan immediately replied. "You love him, you don't want him to be hurt."

The younger man worried his lip in distress. "But he _is_ hurting, no matter what I do I won't be able to protect him."

Gohan frowned. "He has a new life Trunks, you understand that don't you?" He shook his head. "You can't expect him to have waited for you, and if his new life is dangerous then that is the path he chose."

"I know Gohan!" Trunks hissed angrily. "You don't have to remind me how much I fucked up, I remind myself everyday."

"I'm not trying to tell you what's right or wrong Trunks, I just want to remind you of the situation." Gohan frowned. "You need to take a breath and stand back, gather all the clues."

Trunks rubbed his forehead, a headache beginning to tickle at the edge of his senses. "All I know is that someone called him." He replied. "Everything seemed to be centered around his cell."

"Well then there's your first clue. Find out who he was talking to."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that Gohan!" Trunks exploded.

"Breathe Trunks." Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Trunks sighed tiredly. "Why are you even helping me Gohan, you don't have to be here, you have your own life." He rested his head on his folded arms.

The black haired man smiled gently. "Because I understand how you feel."

"How can you possibly-"

Gohan held up a halting hand. "Think about what you're about to say to me Trunks, because I'll kick your ass if you continue."

A bright flush stained Trunks' cheeks. "Oh right, Piccolo." He remembered.

Gohan nodded. "That's right, I was in pretty much the same situation as you when I chased Piccolo away for Videl." He flicked his head. "I was stupid for throwing away true love for something my mother wanted."

"That may be so, but now you have the one you wanted." Trunks deflated. "Goten is different."

"And why do you say that?" Gohan demanded. "Surely Goten hasn't changed that much, the Goten I know would come back."

"But that's just it Gohan, he's not the same, he _has_ changed." Trunks threw up his hands in order to prove his point. "The Goten you used to know isn't in there."

"Then what is?" Gohan stared at him deeply.

"Nothing."

* * *

Goten rested at the edge of the hotel bed, hands supporting his head as he buried his face in his palms.

"Why did this have to happen?" He whispered to himself.

He didn't understand it, why did he continuously run back to Saburo if he knew there was no love for him? Every time he was around the man he seemed to blank out and become Saburo's own personal whore.

_Maybe that's all I am_. Goten looked at the floor dejectedly.

A soft snore and shift of the mattress snatched his attention away from his grief, Goten jerked toward the sleeping occupant.

_Saburo, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep_. Goten mused as his eyes roamed the nude figure. _I want to capture that innocence_.

He shook his head at such thoughts, he had already been through this situation too many times before. Twice he had given his heart to those he loved and both times he had been denied.

"I don't need anyone." He muttered. "They all betray me in the end."

He gently trailed a loose hand across his chest in silent musing. He needed to leave before it was too late to do anything. What he was trying to prove exactly he wasn't sure of.

Slowly he moved from the bed and bent over toward the floor where they had thrown their clothes in their haste.

He pulled on his discarded shirt, allowing the cool material to slide upon his chest. He spared an apprehensive glance toward his lover, he didn't want to anger the man.

Either way he would be punished, he had gone against Saburo. In short he had signed his own death warrant. His lover – he couldn't really refer to him as his boyfriend – was overly protective of what he had claimed as his own.

Goten was at the top of his list of possessions.

He sighed and pulled on his jeans, he really needed to get new clothes, it didn't feel right wandering around in the same git-up day after day, no matter how clean he was.

He shifted and ran a slow hand through his wild locks, staring at the door. His freedom.

He stepped forward, and jerked in surprise as he was roughly thrown onto his back and straddled by a heavy body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saburo hissed as he leaned in close to the pale face.

Goten's eyes were wide but he tried not to show anymore fear then was already apparent.

"I need to go back to Trunks." He replied calmly.

"Why?" Gold eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I told him I would be back." Goten lied easily.

"You can't leave me!" Saburo roared.

Goten cried out as his arm was wrenched painfully toward Saburo's chest. "Saburo s-stop it!" He struggled.

"You will never be able to leave your new life, you have too much blood on your hands to be forgiven." The man grinned maliciously.

Goten turned away from the truth, darkness shadowing his eyes. "I don't care, this has to be done." He whimpered.

Saburo's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "You little slut." He scoffed. "You want him to fuck you again." He accused with venom.

"That's not it Saburo!" Goten denied. "I can't leave our relationship as it is, I need to fix this."

"There shouldn't have been anything to fix in the first place." Saburo growled. "If you had followed my first instructions he would have been dead already!"

The young Son stared up at the ceiling reproachfully. "I know, but even after what he did to me, I can't hurt him."

"Then he will continue to hurt you." The cold being informed harshly.

"I know."

"Fine." Saburo replied darkly.

He released Goten's arm and allowed the boy to stand in confusion. He nodded toward the door.

"Go." He sneered. "Go back to him and tell me what he has to offer you. I'll be waiting for you when you come crawling back."

Goten turned his back on his lover, his master, and made his way towards the door. His escape was once again halted and he turned fearfully toward the frigid man gripping at his forearm.

"Saburo?"

Smack!

Goten's eyes widened as he fingered his cheek in shock. "W-why?"

Gold eyes glinted evilly. "You didn't think I would let you go easily did you?" He moved forward. "There is a price."

Dark eyes widened as he was smothered by the larger body. A scream was torn from his throat as the first bite of pain assaulted his senses.

* * *

Author: Am I dead to the world:_smirks_: It's my Spring Break, I decided to update. Eh, I don't know if I've made it totally clear but Saburo, for some reason, is trying to kill Trunks. :_shrugs_: No clue, please review though, we'll find out together!

Red


	10. Hello?

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

"That's just it, I've tried to contact him but I'm getting no response." Gohan sighed.

The pair were once again in the kitchen, trying to locate someone that could perhaps help their situation.

"Where could he possibly be? It shouldn't be that hard to find your dad." Trunks frowned.

Gohan gained a strange expression. "Why don't we ask Vegeta?"

Trunks stared at him stupidly, instantly losing all respect he had once held for the man. "Vegeta? As in my _father_?" He asked incredulously.

"He's the only Vegeta I know, why not?" Gohan raised a curious brow.

"Gohan, have you gone senile over the years?" Trunks asked with a serious expression. "My father hates anything and everything about your family, you do remember that right?"

The Son snorted. "I could care less about the little feud between our dads." He rose to his feet from the chair he had been resting in. "I'm sure he'll help us find my dad."

Trunks shrugged. "Your funeral." He replied shortly.

"Whatever." Gohan waved his hand. "This is important, he'll understand."

Gohan moved toward the kitchen phone, it seemed that this room had become their "safe zone" throughout the long day. He deftly dialed the number memorized and waited for the voice of the recipient.

"Briefs residence."

Gohan smiled and Trunks rolled his eyes from his pouting position at the table. "Hi Bulma." He greeted.

"Gohan?" The voice frowned slightly. "I haven't heard from you in so long! How are things?"

"Fine, fine." He chuckled. "Listen, I was wondering if Vegeta was around."

"Vegeta?" Bulma repeated, for once the brilliant woman was speechless. "Eh, he's here."

"Great! Can I talk to him for a sec?" Gohan continued.

"…Sure." Bulma said slowly.

There was the sound of rustling and then Bulma calling for Vegeta. Gohan smirked at Trunks and teasingly stuck out his tongue as he waited.

"You're so stupid." Trunks shook his head.

"I'm not the one-"

"What do you want brat?" The growl interrupted his teasing.

"Vegeta!" He said cheerfully. "How are things?"

There was a pause and then the sound of a deep breath being drawn. "I don't have time for your useless games, get to the point, what do you want?" Vegeta demanded through clenched teeth.

Gohan smiled silently, finding humor in the tone of Vegeta's voice.

"Trunks and I were wondering if you had seen my dad around."

"No." Vegeta replied stiffly.

"No?" Gohan frowned. "We've searched for his energy signature but we can't find it." He sighed helplessly.

"Kakarot will be found when and if he wishes to be." Vegeta smirked.

Gohan rolled his eyes though the Saiyan wouldn't be able to see his gesture. "Thanks Vegeta, you were a lot of help." He said dryly.

The sarcasm was thick as Vegeta replied. "I'm glad I could assist you in your search for that clown."

Trunks stood and motioned for the phone after listening to the negative tinted conversation. Gohan willingly handed over the phone and Trunks brought it up to his ear.

"Dad?"

"What now brat?" He growled.

Trunks sighed and clenched the phone a bit tighter. "Are you positive you haven't seen or heard from Goku at all today or recently?"

"It is not my job to keep track of that childish idiot." Vegeta seethed. "Let his harpy wife do the dirty work."

"Can't you be civil for once in your life?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"No." Vegeta smirked and it radiated in his voice.

"Thanks a lot Dad." Trunks growled as he hung up the phone angrily.

"Well we tried." Gohan shrugged.

Trunks' eyes narrowed. "I'm not giving up until I find Goten." He glanced at the phone wistfully. "And if I have to do it myself then so be-"

_Ring! _

Trunks flinched in surprise as his little speech was cut short.

_Ring!_

"Well are you going to answer it, or do you want me to?" Gohan nodded toward the phone.

"I got it." Trunks waved him off.

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Trunks!" A relieved sigh was heard.

"Goten?" Trunks' eyes widened. "W-where are you? Why did you leave? Are you coming back?" He panicked.

"Hold on a sec Trunks! I can't take it all in at once." There was a slight chuckle.

"Goten, what happened?" Trunks asked softly.

"Saburo came back." Goten smiled ruefully into the receiver. "I had to go to him."

"Why?" Trunks frowned. "I thought that after last night we would -"

"What Trunks, be a couple?" Goten sighed. "No, it was sex, don't think of it as anything more."

Trunks clenched his eyes shut tightly, he couldn't take this, he handed the phone to the older man and walked out of the room to calm himself.

"Goten?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

Goten laughed dryly. "I take it Trunks went off to cry." He said flatly.

"What did you say to him?"

"In short that I don't want anything from him." Goten replied firmly.

Gohan felt uneasy. "But why Goten, he searched for you, he did everything in his power to find you."

"And it wasn't good enough." Was the cold reply.

"Don't be this way Goten, I know this isn't you." He took a breath. "This isn't the little brother I helped raise."

"You're right, that little boy is long gone. I'm cold now Gohan, I've had to become that way."

"Where are you?" Gohan chose to ask instead of replying.

"Outside." Goten replied shortly. "I'm kind of worse for wear though, which is the reason I couldn't make it all the way inside."

"Are you alright?" His brother questioned worriedly as he rose.

"Not really." Goten sighed he released a tense chuckle. "Saburo was pissed at me."

"Fuck, I'll be right down." Gohan said hurriedly.

"Thanks bro." Goten whispered wistfully.

Gohan smiled slightly and hung the phone in its cradle.

"I'm going out Trunks!"

There was the slamming of a door and then silence, only broken by the soft sniffling of a denied heart.

* * *

Author: Wow, I think I might just be making my endings worse every time. :_chuckles_: I'll really try to update soon, I'm going to end it soon, so a few more chaps perhaps.

Red


	11. What?

Ms. Trunks Briefs: When you put it like that I can't help but update happily! I hope I didn't take too long.

trunks and goten: I agree with u. :_laughs_: Everyone was having mood swings or something. :_nods_: Of course I'll read yur stuff again :_winks_: might take me awhile though. :_grins sheepishly_: I kinda got distracted from reviewing.

Erica: Hm, Trunks getting raped:_grins_ _evilly_: K, I'll do that now, thanks for the idea:_grins_: Goten _was_ being an asshole in the last chap, but for good reason! I think.

Wish: Yur wish has come true, here's the update, cool name by the way!

Nusty the one and only: Hehe, it _was_ a long time since I update, I kinda get distracted a lot. Sorry 'bout that:_grins_: I'm glad u approve of Gohan and Piccolo, hm, though we really only hear about them in the other chap, sadly Vege too. I'm glad u and yur friend r enjoying it though! Only a few more chaps and then the torture ends!

Twi-ed: Updated:_winks_: Hope yur still here, enjoy!

Ore No Kagami: Yay, yur back hehe, just in time too. It's about to all come to an end…

* * *

"Fuck! That hurts Gohan!"

A dark brow raised in slight amusement. "That means it's working." He continued to lightly dab at the long cut across Goten's forehead.

Goten winced and hissed in pain. "Isn't there anything else you can use? Sensu beans perhaps?" He asked hopefully.

Gohan shook his head and gently placed a bandage on the pale brow. "There aren't any ready." He smiled ruefully. "And Dad has his bag with him."

"Why can't we ask him then?" Goten frowned, rubbing his sore spots.

Gohan shrugged. "We can't find him." He replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." Gohan flicked Goten's hair curiously. "You're healing slower then usual though, which is odd."

Goten glanced away. "It's probably nothing." He replied hurriedly.

Gohan frowned but didn't push, if Goten wanted to tell him he would in his own time.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" He asked, carefully putting away the first-aid-kit.

"Yeah." Goten nodded, staring at the floor. "Thanks."

"You should thank Trunks." Gohan replied. "This is his apartment not mine."

"He wouldn't want to see me." Goten murmured. "I've hurt him, pushed him away."

"Why Goten? He cares for you, very deeply in fact." Gohan shook his head. "Isn't that what you wanted? His love?"

"Before yes." Goten nodded. "But it's too late now, I can't risk getting hurt again, I need to be strong in order to continue…" He trailed off.

"Strong for what?"

Goten smiled hurriedly. "Nothing Gohan, nothing." He reassured, coming back to himself.

"I know you're -"

"Hey Gohan, can you leave me alone for a sec?" Goten chuckled nervously. "I'm not used to being around a lot of people yet, I've been isolated for a while." He lied.

"Sure Goten." Gohan sighed.

The taller man left the room and Goten's hand immediately shot toward his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" He answered as the vibration stopped.

"Are you in?"

"Yes." Goten breathed.

"Good, stay in position." Saburo growled. "Don't disappoint me again Goten, you will be punished severely if I'm displeased."

"I understand." Goten bowed his head lightly.

The line clicked closed and Goten shut the phone with a soft click. He remained poised on Trunks' bed, ready to flea if needed.

"Damn him." He growled to himself, fisting his hand angrily. "Why do I put myself through this?"

"Maybe you love him."

Goten jerked toward the open door, eyes widened in slight surprise. His gaze turned to the floor.

"How can I love someone who is so cruel to me?" He whispered.

Trunks walked into the room and carefully sat himself beside his longtime friend. His smile was strained but comforting nonetheless.

"You don't always choose the person you love."

Goten snorted. "Yeah, no kidding." He felt himself becoming depressed.

"Hey, don't be sad Goten." Trunks tried to lighten his mood. "How about we go hit that club I took you to before?" He offered.

Goten glanced up hesitantly. "You don't hate me after what I did to you?" He questioned.

Trunks smiled warmly. "I could never hate you Goten, and I don't blame you. It's my own fault things have gotten this hectic." He shrugged.

Goten nodded slowly as he ran his fingers through his hair, there was a thoughtful look to him and Trunks watched silently.

"Okay." He relented. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go out for a bit."

Trunks smiled brightly. "Excellent, let's go then." He offered as he pulled Goten to his feet.

"Now?" Goten was surprised.

Trunks snorted with amusement as he began to drag his friend out of the room. "Of course, it would be a waste to wait until later." He replied.

"I guess." Goten frowned hesitantly. "But what about Gohan?"

"Already gone." Trunks grabbed his keys as they passed the front door, he turned with a wink. "He said to have fun."

Goten's eyes widened momentarily. "You've got this all planned out don't you." He muttered humorously.

"Yep." Trunks smiled. "Now come on!"

Goten nodded and allowed himself to be guided, smiling all the while with the hope of a peaceful moment.

* * *

"You see, it's not that crowded." Trunks said cheerfully.

"That's because people have actual lives at normal hours." Goten replied dryly.

"Ah, who needs a life when they could be having fun?" Trunks smiled.

Goten snorted as he sipped at his drink. "You're just saying that because you're already drunk."

"I am not!" The lavender haired man protested.

Goten sighed and shook his head with amusement. "You can hardly stand straight Trunks." He pointed out.

And it was true as Trunks swayed with the music along with his own beat. His blue eyes were slightly glazed as he gulped down the remainder of his beer.

"I am _not_ drunk." Trunks adjusted his shirt. "Now hold my phone for me Goten, I need to piss." He swayed dangerously.

"Sure Trunks, just hurry up." Goten shrugged.

He silently watched as Trunks walked away, swaying his hips sexily. Goten licked his lips as his eyes trained on the snug ass in the tight leather.

"Yummy." He murmured as his vision was broken.

He waited a few moments, simply staring into the dark as lights flashed about him. He shifted impatiently and was about to search for his friend when a phone rang. He jumped, thinking it was his own but sighed in relief as he looked toward Trunks' cell.

The phone continued to ring until the message picked up.

Trunks here, sorry I'm not able to pick up the phone, I'm probably being worked to death by that slave driver! So leave a message and when I find the time I'll get back to you. -

Goten chuckled softly as he listened to the recording and waited for the opposite voice.

"Ha, ha Trunks, I find it hilarious how you claim me to be a slave driver." Bulma replied sarcastically. "But anyway, you didn't show up for work and we really needed you today. Apparently there was a break in the other night and some stray ki bands were stolen. Call me back when you get this. Love you, bye."

Goten felt his stomach clench as the phone clicked off. Someone had stolen ki bands? His breath quickened and he prayed that the search didn't lead back to him. The bracelet on his wrist shifted slightly as he lowered his arm to his side.

He needed to remain calm, no one would realize that he had stolen the missing bands, why would they have reason to?

After all, he didn't exist.

The music thrummed around him and surprisingly Goten felt himself relaxing. He gazed about the sea of faces and fell into beat with the music.

He danced for a while, allowing himself to get lost. It wasn't until three songs had passed that he missed Trunks' presence.

_He couldn't still be in the bathroom._ He frowned.

He suddenly felt rough hands on his biceps and he jolted in surprise.

"What's the big idea?" He struggled as he was dragged toward a shadowed door beyond the reach of the music.

"Boss wants to see you." One of the muscled men grunted.

Goten frowned as he was roughly shoved into the room, the metal door slamming behind him.

"Welcome Goten, I've been waiting for you."

Goten lifted his head with a frown.

"Why are you here Saburo?" He quickly assessed the small room, seeing no way of escape.

"You were taking too long with your job." He replied with a shrug, sipping at the wine in his glass.

Goten felt himself stiffening. "What did you do." He growled lowly.

Saburo smiled charmingly. "Now precious, do you really think I would do something?" He raised a curious brow.

"Yes." Goten hissed.

There was a smirk. "Well you're wrong." His eyes flashed. "I was waiting for your arrival."

With a quick snap of his fingers there was a muffled struggle and the two men who had dragged Goten into the room now had a new captive.

"Trunks." Goten paled.

Saburo grinned evilly. "Indeed." He raised his glass in a toast. "Let the party begin."

* * *

Author: Well…it would seem they're in a bit of trouble :_shrugs_: I don't know what else to say! Review!

Red


	12. Static

This chap is dedicated to Erica, for her wonderful idea which has taken over this chap. :_laughs evilly_: Thanks again!

**WARNING: TO ALL THE LITTLE CHILDREN READING THIS, THERE WILL BE A BRIEF RAPE SCENE! SOMEWHERE IN THIS CHAP, SO BE WARNED!**

Author:_sniffs_: I got a complaint on one of my other fics about lack of warnings :_mutters_: just 'cus I kill the main char without warning sheesh:_shrugs_: so now I must make sure everyone is properly warned. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Goten moved forward with his hands outstretched in defense.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered, a pained expression on his face.

"Because you are mine, I won't let anyone else have you." Saburo growled angrily.

Goten shook his head and bit his lip. "Please, let Trunks go, I promise I'll stay with you this time." He pleaded.

Trunks coughed weakly as Saburo's fingers tightened their hold around his neck, the body guards had eagerly handed him over to their boss and now Trunks was suffering the results.

Saburo glared at the being within his grasp. "If you agree to stay with me then why does his wellbeing matter?"

"It just does!" Goten choked. "Saburo don't hurt him."

Trunks struggled as the firm hand tightened around his throat, his eyes watered painfully.

"But isn't he so beautiful like this Goten?" Saburo grinned maliciously as he trailed his tongue across Trunks' cheek. "After all the pain, doesn't he deserve to be paid back in full?"

"No." Goten whispered. "I'm not going to become evil Saburo, I don't want to hurt him."

Saburo lifted a brow in thought and finally nodded. "I see." He murmured.

He snapped his fingers once more and the two men moved forward without question.

"Hold him down." Saburo nodded toward Goten.

The dark haired youth turned with terror in his eyes. "No Saburo!" He cried.

There was a dark chuckle. "You may not want to hurt him my dear Goten, but I do."

Twin sets of strong hands pulled Goten to the side, holding down his arms at his sides. He struggled, but with the ki band around his wrist he held no real power.

"Please Saburo, don't do this." He pleaded.

Saburo glared at his possession. "He shouldn't have touched you." He hissed. "He must pay."

"Something else, this is just wrong!" Goten continued to beg.

"No, this is his punishment."

Trunks was being pushed roughly onto the floor, his face digging into the cool surface of the cement. His eyes remained squeezed shut in fear and pain.

Goten continued to throw his weight against the hold on him, worriedly watching Trunks' panting form. "What did you do to him!" He demanded when he could see there was something wrong.

Saburo ran his hands across Trunks' tense thighs. "Tranquilizers." He replied simply.

"What!" Goten roared. "Saburo stop this now!"

He was ignored as the Japanese man continued to stroke Trunks' flushed skin.

"Did you like fucking my little whore?" Saburo growled as his hands skimmed across Trunks' back. "I've trained him well haven't I."

Trunks quivered, finally understanding what was about to happen, but like Goten he could do nothing with the drugs running through his system.

Claw-like fingers dug into his flesh, tearing at the cloth and ripping it to the floor. Trunks shuddered as the cool air sent goosebumps down his revealed spine. His breath quickened.

"Please." He whispered.

Saburo grinned maliciously. "What was that?" He leaned forward, eyes glinting. "Has your tune changed so quickly? Already reduced to begging?"

"S-stop."

"Hn, you're just like that good for nothing slut, always begging." Saburo gripped at Trunks ass, squeezing the fleshy mounds in a pinching hold. "Though you just might be a better ride." He smirked.

"No." Trunks moaned, too far gone to actually struggle or move as he so wanted to.

Goten was fighting enough for both of them though, yet his struggle was in vain as Saburo shed his own clothes and fell beside Trunks.

"N-no!" Goten panicked.

Trunks screamed as he was roughly entered without preparation. Saburo still did not stop and began to rape his body. Furious tears streamed down Trunks' cheeks and he began to hiccup with sobs.

"No – please." His eyes were wide as he felt tearing at the rough intrusion. "No." His body trembled.

"It's your own fault you fucking slut." Saburo panted as his hips pumped furiously against his victim, each time burying his cock deeper into the unwilling recipient.

"Saburo!" Goten howled as he finally fell to his knees weakly in defeat.

Saburo's laughter surrounded all as he took his pleasure and dealt out revenge in the same sitting.

"Do you enjoy this Trunks?" Saburo whispered as he leaned forward to drape himself across the taught back. "Can you feel me buried inside of you?" He licked the shell of his ear.

"Please no." Trunks squirmed, eyes clinched shut.

"Can you feel me as my cock steals your innocence?" He hitched his hips upward and brushed across Trunks' prostate.

"Ngh!" Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh yes, it feels good doesn't it pet?" Saburo murmured huskily. "And you're so tight and fucking hot."

"N-no." The voice whimpered.

"_Yes_."

Trunks screamed again as his body jolted with the intense slapping of the hips behind him. Goten remained on the floor unmoving, eyes wide and glazed as he continued to stare at the horror he was forced to witness.

"Oh fuck I'm going to cum." Saburo's eyes narrowed in lust as his fingers dug into Trunks' sweaty locks and pulled his body flush against his own heaving chest.

Trunks moaned as he was forced into this new position and felt his erection jutting out and hitting his stomach with every thrust forward.

Suddenly Saburo froze as his cock began to explode within Trunks. With a howl he buried his teeth into Trunks' shoulder to muffle his scream of ecstasy as his hips pumped forward in long strokes.

Trunks groaned throatily and his eyes fluttered shut, feeling disgusted with himself as the thick seed spilled from his ass and down his thighs. The heavy weight within him was removed and he cried out as his abused hole was left empty.

Slowly Saburo rose and allowed Trunks to fall to the cold ground, landing in a puddle of their sex. He sneered down at the pathetic being and slipped his robe over his shoulders with a quick flick. There was no further motion from the weak being as he lost himself to unconsciousness.

"Come, let us leave before someone misses him." Saburo motioned for his men.

The two thugs moved forward, Goten in tow and it wasn't until they had passed the frozen body that Goten snapped out of his daze and panicked.

"No, Trunks!" He screamed as his eyes locked onto his friend's prone form.

"Come." Saburo turned to glare at Goten. "And shut him up while you're at it." He growled.

"Trunks!"

Their departure was not noticed as they slipped out the back of the club. A few hours later Trunks was found and the police immediately informed as the search for his rapist began.

Saburo was never found and along with him Goten disappeared, leaving his newly reunited friend and brother to once again mourn his disappearance.

They wouldn't know that the next time they would hear from him it would be too late.

* * *

Author: Hm, is that the end perhaps? Hehe, of course not silly, the next chap is! Well I hope u guys enjoyed yur ride, 'cus yur going to simply hate the ending. :_grins evilly_: Review!

Red


	13. Disconnected

Author: Last chap, I figured I would stop torturing u guys with my jacked up updating schedule. So I hope u enjoyed, please remember to review!

* * *

It's better this way." The voice whispered.

"Yes."

"Don't worry my sweet, all the pain will come to an end."

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

_Ring. Ring. __Ri-_

"Hello?"

"H-hey Trunks." The voice was hoarse.

"Goten! How are you, I haven't hear from you in a while." Trunks said in a rush. "We were so worried."

"I'm doing alright, sorry I didn't call you before, I shouldn't even be on the phone now." Goten whispered. "But I needed to speak to you before…"

Trunks frowned. "Before what Goten?"

There was a huff of breath on the other line. "Just before it was too late."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Goten smiled softly. "Nothing Trunks, nothing." He replied.

"You're lying." Trunks replied flatly.

"Probably, but that's not going to make me tell you anything." Goten smirked.

Trunks groaned and rubbed his head tiredly. "Why do you do this to me Goten?"

"Because it's necessary." He cleared his throat. "That's not the reason I called though, I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm doing better." Trunks replied, fingering his sleeve. "Gohan's been coming by to help out around the house. But besides that I think I'm adjusting."

"I'm sorry you were forced to go through that Trunks, I had hoped you wouldn't have to experience something so horrible."

"It's okay Goten, I don't blame you." Trunks sighed. "It's that bastard Saburo who's done everything."

"He's gone now." Goten replied softly.

Trunks snorted. "He's not in jail where he belongs." He pointed out. "Bastard ran back to America to hide."

Goten sighed. "Yeah."

Trunks glanced out the window, smiling at the bright sun and warmth. "So where are you now Goten, I'm sure –"

"Wait a second Trunks." Goten murmured.

"What is it?" Trunks wondered.

"Shh!" Goten snapped, listening to the silence.

Trunks waited until Goten had released a sigh after a few tense moments.

"Sorry, I'm just paranoid, especially now." Goten said.

"What's happening now?" Trunks asked softly, shifting the phone to a more comfortable position.

"They're coming."

Trunks froze in confusion. "What?"

"_They_, the hired killers waiting to do their jobs." Trunks could hear the terror in Goten's voice. "They're waiting for the signal to move forward."

"What are you talking about Goten?"

There was a soft laugh. "You don't believe me do you Trunks, it does sound a little extravagant." Goten sighed.

"Why would you think anyone was after you?"

"Saburo's doing." Goten replied flatly. "I didn't listen to him when I should have and this is my punishment for my mistakes."

"He's going to kill you!" Trunks cried.

"Perhaps." Was the calm reply.

"We have to do something, you can't just sit back and let this happen Goten!" Trunks panicked. "I won't let this happen, I'll find you."

"It's too late Trunks."

"What?" Trunks breathed desperately.

"They're already in position, Saburo's men work fast."

"How do you know?" Trunks wondered, praying there was another way out of this.

There was a wistful sigh. "Research, they've been after their target for a long time now." There was sadness in his voice. "So much running."

Trunks frowned into the phone. "Goten, you would tell me if you were in danger wouldn't you? If there was a way I could help you?"

"No Trunks I wouldn't, there's no need for you to know about my life at this point in time." Goten replied flatly.

"But Goten!" Trunks argued. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

There was a laugh on the other line, harsh and bitter. "Do you really care about me Trunks, because you didn't seem so sure five years ago."

Trunks winced, clutching the phone tightly in nervous palms.

"Goten, I'm sorry for what happened in the past, I tried to find you I swear!"

"Hn." Silence. "I bet you did."

Trunks grit his jaw in tense anger, trying to hold back the attitude he had become so fond of over the lonely years.

"Goten." He hissed. "I want you back here, I _do_ care for you I swear to you. Haven't I proved it to you over the past few days?"

There was a rustle as Goten shifted the phone to his other ear.

"You know Trunks, I just don't believe you anymore." He said truthfully. "I can't _let_ myself believe you, it hurts too much."

"What?" Trunks breathed. "But Goten!"

"No." Goten interrupted. "You let go of me when you had the chance to stop me, I thought I could trust you but I was obviously wrong."

Tears burned Trunks' eyes, his hand fisted tightly.

"Goten please, give me a chance to show you that I'm sorry."

"It's too late Trunks, for me _and_ you." Goten sighed.

"Why?"

There was a frustrated growl. "Don't you _get_ it Trunks?" Goten hissed. "We're dead, our fates are sealed. There's nothing we can do about it so stop trying to save something that never was."

"I thought we had something that night we made love."

"It was sex, nothing more." Goten said emotionlessly. "Remember that Trunks, it was nothing to me."

"Why are behaving this way Goten, I've showed you nothing but kindness!"

"Except when I needed it the most!" He roared, jerking in his seat. "You don't know what I've been through so just stop trying to worm your way into my life!"

"Please Goten, can't we just start over?"

"No, I'm dead to you Trunks, I'm dead to everyone."

"It doesn't have to be that way Goten." Trunks whispered.

Goten laughed wetly. "I know, and damn you for trying to bring me back." He sniffled. "Don't you understand how hard it was for me to even get to this point?"

"I'm sorry Goten." Trunks murmured.

"No…" Silence. "I'm the one that's sorry Trunks."

Suddenly there was the sound of a scuffle in the background, a sharp intake of breath followed.

"They're here!" Goten cried, there was a loud crash and then an eerie silence after his words.

"Goten?" Trunks panicked. "Goten!"

"Just remember I love you Trunks." The boy said weakly.

"Goten don't hang up!" Trunks cried. "_Please_!" He screamed.

"Love…you."

"No!" Trunks pleaded, terror lacing his words.

The sound of a gun cocking broke through the panic and a final anguished scream echoed.

"Why!"

There was a loud gunshot in the background and then silence as the line went dead.

Wide, disbelieving eyes stared down at the phone still clutched in a quivering hand, the annoying tone of the lost line already beginning. "No." He whispered.

Tears streamed down his face and he released the sob he had been holding back, clenching his eyes shut in anguish as the phone fell to the ground. He hadn't wanted to believe it would really happen, that he would be killed.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his torso and the boy relaxed as he leaned into the embrace, his cold mask sliding into place, just as he had been trained.

"Is it done?" The man asked in a deep voice.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The dark head nodded slightly. "Yes." He whispered.

"Good, I am pleased."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A gentle kiss was laid upon his spiky head.

"It's better this way." Saburo murmured as he left him alone to his thoughts.

"Yes."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Trunks Briefs has been successfully taken care of." Goten spat, his eyes flashed angrily. "The first of many who will pay for what they've done to me."

He stood from the worn chair beside the phone, where the list of his next victims rested, silently walking away as the sound of the lost line resounded through the room. He turned and sneered at the phone before leaving.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Disconnected."

* * *

Author: I tried to confuse u at the end there :_grins_: I had fun at least. Sorry if the ending sucked but I decided to kill Trunks instead of Goten this time. Well please review and tell me how much u love/hated it!

Red


End file.
